Relationships and Contemplations
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: Random drabbles, oneshots, or ficlets revolving around the Avatar cast and relationships, character's thoughts, etc. ch 43: Where a queen interrogates a prisoner for her king.
1. Big Brother

**Title: **Big Brother

**Author: **Forlorn Maiden

**Characters: **Zuko, Azula (sybling rel.)

**Genre:** Angst, drama

**Warnings:** Death

**Word Count: **500+

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way. Nor am I making a profit by doing this. It's a FAN fic.

**Notes:** My first Avatar drabbles/ficlet and fanfic! Some of them _can_ or _will be _**linked together**, and some of them are just out of nowhere and will (or have to) stand by themselves. These drabbles will revolve around pairings (mostly Tang TophxAang or Sola SokkaxAzula, maybe a dash of Zutara) and/or character musings, contemplations, and/or problems.

P.S: This was inspired by a ZukoxAzula fan art on deviant art. It's called _Last Kiss _by _Irrel_. It has Zuko kissing Azula on the forehead, she seems hurt or maybe even dead. I finally had the urge to finish this after reading _Kindred_ by _Vicki So_. It's such a sad but beautiful fic--that is if your into Azuko fics.

xxx

The young prince gazed upon his opponent's beaten body; he ran to her and gently cradled her in his arms. He was speechless, what could he say? What should he say? He wasn't much for sentimental words to begin with. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed at him. There was no fear in them even at a time like this. She just looked up at him and moved closer to him, she was cold. He held her, hugged her tighter and placed his forehead against hers.

He had lost his mother.

Now he was going to lose his sister.

And afterwards, he was most definately going to lose his father.

War was like that.

Violence and losses. Friend against friend; and family against family until no one was left. His eyes began to water. He didn't get along with his sister, that's for sure. He didn't like her, and she didn't like him. She probably didn't _love _him--and he didn't know if he loved her. However seeing her like this; weak, fragile, soft, and hurt reminded him of a time when he _did _love her. When she was almost two, when they were back at the palace gardens; Zuko had heard her crying.

_When he got there, he rushed to her, "Azula!"_

_Her face wet from tears and she half-heartedly laughed, "I fell down." She sniffed, not explaining how or why, because of the embarrassment she felt falling in the first place. He figured she was climbing the tree and slipped. He wiped the tears on her face away and sighed, kneeling down next to her sitting form._

_"Didn't Mom tell you to be careful! Azula, you never listen--- you're so hard-headed, I don't know what I'm going to do with you--!"_

_"Zuzu," she whimpered._

_Zuko stopped and just looked out at her, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He carefully helped her up on his back--deciding to give her a piggy-back ride since she hurt herself. Azula smiled and giggled at this and hugged him around his neck happily._

_The princess snuggled closer to him, "I'm sorry, Zuzu." She said sincerely as he carried her back inside the palace._

_He smiled then frowned, "It's Zu-__**ko­**__. I'm gonna have to teach you that."_

However that was long ago, and he wouldn't be hearing any apologies from her today or any other day. He cried. Tears dripped down his face to hers. He placed his lips on her forehead, eyes closed in agony as he asked, _' Why?' _

"Azula," he called out to her in agony, his voice hoarse from the pain the lump in his throat was causing him. Azula wondered why he was crying, why was he letting her see this side of him. Why was he crying for her?

"Brother," she said in a hushed tone, "I fell again, didn't I?" Zuko was surprised at the fact she had admitted defeat. It was like his little darling sister wasn't completely lost after all these years. He found it comforting she remembered the same thing he did. However that didn't matter, her admitting defeat didn't matter to Zuko anymore. He just wished things didn't turn out this way. In Azula's thoughts, there was no use denying her defeat--except to die with pride--she was dying anyways. "Guess I'll never learn...Zuko."

Then she was gone.

Zuko cried for her, because he would never see his innocent little sister again; because he failed to protect yet another family member; failed in stopping her from leaving, just like with Mother yet again; failed to teach her things that he should've; failed to be the big brother.

xxx

**Author's notes:** Aww poor Zuko, it's like he's always meant to fail. I'm sorry but the drabbles might take a while for updates to come, because I'm working on several things, and I don't even know if I'm going to post them all. Also thinking of drabbles and doing word counts are really hard. Especially the word counts, I don't have one of those--so I have to find other means to do so. _Are word counts really necessary?_

Anyways, tell me what you think! I love reviews--writers appreciate feedbacks. I also welcome constructive critisism, and nitpickers aren't that bad--I need and would like to know what I need to work on. I say don't go easy on me, but don't go hard on me either. Hehe. Hoped you enjoyed! I for one love ZukoxAzula sybling relationship fics, probably because they don't really have a good one like Sokka and Katara--so it makes me want to think they were close once or can be.


	2. Merciless

**Title: **Merciless

**Word count: **387

**Characters:** Sokka (and anyone from the Fire Nation that's a noble. So you can pick between Ty Lee, Mai, or Azula. Your pick!)

**Pairings: **Sokka x(?)

**Notes:** Sorry for the long update.

**xxx**

Ever since his mother died, Sokka gave up all his childish thoughts and hopes. He knew, that after seeing his mother dead, that there was no mercy from the Fire Nation and that they were the enemy. He hated everything about them. They were merciless, ruthless, and murderers. He started to train hard to become a warrior and someday go out to war and defend his tribe and avenge his mother. He stopped being ignorant and hoped that someone would save them. He knew better than that, life was cruel--it was no fairytale.

The young water tribesman did his best to protect the ones he loved from harm. However, he wasn't prepared. He found out one couldn't protect someone from everything, because there are things that can't be prevented, no matter how hard you try to stop it.

_Broken hearts_

_Death_

_Love_

Yes, even love could be harmful, who knew? It was an open opportunity at a broken heart, at a betrayal, and at being blind to the truth in front of you. He guessed he was so busy protecting Katara and his friends, he did not realize to protect himself. It came at him like a shooting star. You would think, he would think to protect his heart after Yue died, but he was careless. He didn't think it was possible; he didn't think he was so weak to be affected by it; he didn't think that it would ever happen to him, but here he was, torn between two decisions that only he could make. No matter which he picked, he would hurt.

Should he decide to stay, he'd be breaking her heart.

Should he decide to go, he'd be breaking his family and friend's heart.

He never expected to fall in love with a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation--a noble no less! He didn't know what to do, he didn't know which to pick, and he didn't know how to stop his heart from splitting in two--torn between choosing duty or love? He didn't want to betray his people, his family, and his friends. However, he didn't want to see her heartbroken.

Wasn't it enough they killed his mother? Drove his father to war? Now, he was in love with a daughter of the Fire Nation, and torn between choosing her and his family.

The Fire Nation was merciless indeed.

**xxx**

**Author's Notes: ** So..um what do you think? Care to leave a review? I thought it kinda sucked. I might play with this later on, edit or maybe even be rid of it. I probably have a lot errors, don't I? Plz notify me!

I was wondering which to post next, a Zutara (very hard to write), or Taang, or Sola.

I guess Zutara is kinda hard for me, because there are so many of them out there already, I feel no need--no motivation to write them. I mean have you seen some of the fanarts and fanfics! They can kick butt! Also, I guess there are so many of them (good ones), it's undesirable to me. Ehehe but don't worry, I will post one sooner or later.


	3. Just Like Daddy

**Title: **Just Like Daddy

**Author: **Forlorn Maiden

**Word Count: **1075

**Characters: **Toph, Aang, OC

**Pairings:** Taang or Tang (but it's not strong--nor is it the main theme of the drabble)

**Notes: **Avatar is not mine. And I can't believe it's September already.

**xxx**

She held her baby in her arms, enjoying the little giggles the child made. The mother made sure she wasn't smothering the girl by being too overprotected with her, like her parents did to her. She knew how that felt, so she let her baby wander off once in a while--using her earthbending skills to keep up with her whereabouts. Usually the baby was just crawling around the garden, somewhere nearby. It's a good thing they had their own place, or her parents would chastise her on not being a good parent.

_"Letting her wander off like that, Toph, really. It's irresponsible." _Her mother would say.

_"I think it's time you move back in with us. Afterall you are the heir to the family fortune--you need to be around."_ The master earthbender imagined her father suggest.

Toph walked over to where her child was, picking her up and cradled her in her arms. She smiled at the infant, "Come now, it's time for your nap." She took the baby in the house and to her room, setting her down on the crib, rocking her to sleep. Afterward Toph left the child's chamber and went to her own room. If the baby were to cry, she'd hear it as the rooms were close by. She laid down on her bed and sighed. She was tired from staying up late the previous night tending to her child's needs and decided to sleep as well.

A half hour later, Toph awoke--she had trouble sleeping in the middle of the day. Shortly afterward she heard her daughter's laughter, wondering why she had already awoke from her nap. When she stepped on the floor she felt something was definately wrong. Something was missing. Toph rushed to the other bedroom, calling out the child's name. The earthbender couldn't feel the infant anywhere. "Lin! Lin where are you?" She listened intently on any noise that were made, hoping to find her baby's breathing noises or her giggles.

Then, she felt her daughter lightly touch the crib. Toph went to her, confused at what was going on. The baby wasn't there--she knew. Her earthbending skills never failed her on solid ground and she was sure the baby wasn't there before. The woman chastised herself for being paranoid--fearing that maybe she would turn into her parents. However she was positive that Lin wasn't sitting in her crib moments ago!

Toph sat down in the rocking chair, holding her child who was sitting on her lap and playing with her mommy's dress. Toph couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The only way Lin could disappear from her radar was if she was---

Suddenly, Lin started to float--her mother's arms still holding her though. She was airborne! (And dragging her mother's hands with her.) Toph pulled her daughter close to her--before she got any further from flying and rocked the rocking chair. The young lady was shocked at what had just happened. She held Lin close against her chest and smiled. She was a bender, and she was already bending at such a young age.

Then Toph remembered the day Lin was born.

_After a few hours of hard labor, it was finally done. The baby had cried loudly; the doctor said the child was healthy and the mother would be okay. Everyone was relieved. It was very hard on all of them, they were afraid Toph wouldn't make it--hearing as she was not doing as good as she should've been. The doctor had also said, that there was a chance the baby wouldn't make it. Some thought it was because Toph really was fragile--despite the exterior attitude she displayed; some said it was because the father was the Avatar and he wasn't allowed children; and some said that it was because the child was of two different and **opposing** bending parents--saying that it was difficult to conceive. _

_However, Toph and Lin made it. _

_The mid-wife handed Toph her baby after she cleaned the blood from her. Toph held her baby in her arms, her husband by her side looking at his new-born. "She's so light." Toph commented. _

_"And beautiful. " Aang added. His daughter had her mother's ebony hair, and when she was finally able to open her eyes, they would see the baby had her father's eyes._

_Though Toph was still worried. Even if the baby was a new-born--she shouldn't be this weight if she was healthy, as the doctor and mid-wife have claimed. She asked the two of them if they were sure about the infant's health, and if it was all right that she weighed this light._

_"Don't worry, m'lady, I assure you she's in perfect condition." The doctor replied, calming the new mother's worries._

_"Don't worry Toph, maybe it's just new to you, holding her." Her husband suggested. _

_The others were soon called in, and Katara couldn't help but swoon over the baby. While Sokka suddenly had an urge to have one of his own, but his wife soon crushed the idea out of his head. Azula was reluctant on having children so soon- maybe at all. Toph wanted to cry, though she blamed her moody disposition on hormones_

_"What should we name her?" Toph asked. Aang thought the baby would have her mother's eyes, and they all agreed she was beautiful--so he thought about something with the beautiful stone, jade. Beautiful jade--Lin._

The raven-haired mother heard Appa outside and Aang walk through their door, happily saying, "I'm home!"

"Hey," Toph stood and handed their daughter to him. Lin laughed and poked at her daddy's face. Aang held her up high above him, looked at her smiling face, and lightly threw her in the air only to catch her again.

"How are you Lin?" He smiled. Toph had a feeling Lin was going to take after her father, in more than one way, they were always so cheery.

"Guess what? You'll never believe it." Toph said as Aang lightly kissed her.

"What?" He asked, still holding the baby in his arms.

"You were able to carry on the genes." There had been so much pressure, wondering if they could produce an airbender, to continue the cycle. There were even negative sayings, that if the Lady Bei Fong, Toph was unable to give birth to a child who could airbend, then the Avatar should take on another lover. Of course, Aang refused. Also, as if Toph would allow him to such things.

"Huh?"

"Your not the last airbender anymore. You're daughter's an airbender."

_Just like Daddy_

xxx

**Author's Notes:** I've always thought about, if Toph and Aang ended up together, how would she find out about her baby being an airbender. Voila! This was so hard to write for me, because I pictured this over and over again, but writing it was different... Please tell me what you think!

Also, I read that Lin meant 'beautiful jade' but if I'm wrong, please inform me!

Next will either be a Taang, as someone requested, or a Sola.


	4. Mixed Signals

Title: Mixed Signals

Author: Forlorn Maiden

Word count: 197

Characters: Toph, Aang

Pairings: TophxAang, Taang, Tang (not the drink, hehe), Tophaang (which reminds me of Topanga from Boy Meets World)

Warnings: Implications?

Notes: Did anyone see the new ep, Secret of the Fire Nation! The Serpant's Passs was wonderful! I loved it! (skip the rambling, cuz there are spoilers) Sokka and Suki! OMG! Loved it! Toph and Sokka? Where did that come from? How? When? HUH? It's weird though. SokkaxToph was a shipping I had considered after watching 'The Chase' and being new to Avatar and all. So was AzulaxAang (which I still dabble my self in). Though now, I find SokkaxToph a bit--out there and cliché. I mean come on! Secondary male and secondary female characters ending up together? It's like Inuyasha! Also, I can't imagine Toph ending up with anyone but Aang. But I loved the part where she kissed Suki! I was laughing so hard!

Anyways, in the second half of the movie, 'The Drill' I wished Azula had more lines. And Mai doesn't seem to be afraid of Azula, yay! Yay-ness also for Avatar being on weekdays, now I can catch up!

One more thing, I've got to post my other Avatar drabble fic soon--or else others might think I got it from them, when I really didn't! I have another drabble thing going, which will be posted--and I've written 4 out of 9 chapters WAY BEFORE THE EPISODES CAME OUT! But I want it all to be complete before I post them.

WAY TOO MUCH RAMBLING! If you read the entire thing, I am sorry I put you through the pain. Please forgive me and I applaud you for your patience. On with the story.

xxx

It had been year, they were seventeen. A year older of the age of marriage. She claimed not be ready, he said otherwise.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on," he coaxed. "It's not _that_ scary."

"I'm not scared," she answered defiantly.

"Sure you are, it's okay to admit it. All first times are scary."

"I said no Twinkle Toes."

"Katara and Zuko have done it."

"I don't care," she retorted. Just because they've done it, doesn't mean she had to.

"Look, when Zuko first did it, he was scared too--but then he got over it."

"No means no," she said strongly.

"Don't you trust your own husband?" he asked her. It's been a year since they were married, and they've known each other since they were twelve.

"I'm not ready Aang!"

"I'll be there the entire time," he convinced her, as he pulled her to him, kissing her. "Holding you."

By the spirits he wanted her to finally give in!

He continued, "We can stop anytime you want to."

"No, we can't. There's a third party involved-what if it's too late?"

"Okay," he nibbled her ear, causing her to slightly moan. "I'm sorry. No kids, just yet."

"Huh?"

"That's what your saying, right?" he looked at her questioningly.

"No, I thought we were talking about penguin sledding!"

xxx

Author's notes: At first I wanted it to seem like they were talking about having kids, but it seemed like they were talking about sex. You thought that at first, didn't you? Then I as wrote more, the characters didn't seem to do what I wanted them to do! I don't really like how this turned out, too much. I might think of changing the title to this chapter.

Please tell me what you think.

Sorry SokkaxToph fans, someone did request this! And it's one of my three main pairings.

Also, I'm so sorry this was short! I had more rants! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! But I wanted to post a Tang before I began a Sola that will have multiple alternate endings. Funny, the next chapter was written before this one.


	5. Betrayal

**Title: **Betrayal

**Author: **Forlorn Maiden (beta-read by _effie's head_)

**Word count:** 1105 (a drabble is technically a 100 words, so these chaps would more be like a one-shot)

**Characters: **Azula, Sokka

**Pairings:** Sola, Sokkla, Sozula

**Warnings: **Angst, a bit of violence

**Notes:** I'm so so sorry this took forever to post! As you know, September is a busy month! At least for me.

xxx

It shouldn't have turned out this way, it wasn't supposed to, but it did. She had masqueraded as their ally, stating that her father had renounced her and deemed her a failure. She had sold most of the Fire Nation's secrets, shocking her uncle and brother who had joined the Avatar and his friends. She had fooled them. All of them: her brother, uncle, Katara, Toph, Aang, and even him.

Sometime during her travels with them, she and Sokka had become attracted to one another. It was like fate was pushing and pulling them together, because they always found themselves in uncomfortable positions. Whether it was verbally assaulting one another, or sparring, or just talking, they always ended up in close range--_too_ close. As time passed by and they got to know each other more, they realized they were very similar. True, they had so many differences that some would say they were opposites, but they also had so many things in common that some would argue that they were each other's other half.

_Soul mates._

However, Azula did not believe in soul mates or two people being halves of one whole. Sokka thought those things were just fairy tales, childish dreams. Azula had not believed in love before meeting Sokka; of course, she loved her father more than anything or anyone, but love between lovers seemed like a far-fetched dream that only fools believed in. In spite of that, she fell for the Southern water tribesman-- hard--and vise versa. Although these new, indescribable feelings ran through her, they did not deter her from her duty or her loyalties to her father and country. She was dedicated to successfully executing her mission.

She fought and fought her feelings, telling herself she was doing the right thing, her father had given her everything, and she would not betray him just because of a boy who had unintentionally stolen her heart. Her father was everything to her, so she betrayed her newfound friends and lover. In the midst of battle, she switched horses in midstream.

_"Fools," she laughed. "Did you really believe I was your friend? Did you really think I would betray my lord, my country, my own father?" She eyed her uncle and brother; she was not like them, she was not a traitor to her king._

But she was unsuccessful at capturing them, and now they would have to meet again--for the time had come for the Avatar to face his destiny.

She did not expect him to arrive so quickly, or to be first out of all of them. He looked into her eyes, angry, unlike when he first discovered her true intentions; then his eyes had only held pain. She saw no hesitation in those blue orbs, she saw no remorse, no love, just hatred and anger.

"You lied," he said roughly. "You fooled us all."

_Traitor._

"Indeed." She grinned maliciously.

The battle began and neither one held back. Azula did not play fair, she used her awesome bending skills whenever she could. Sokka detached himself from his feelings, chanting "She is the enemy" the entire time. Eventually, Azula could no longer bend from exhaustion, and they were once again at close range. Sokka confronted her, "You gave up love just for your _pathetic_ father."

Azula eyed him dangerously, daring him to insult her kin once more.

"You gave up your friends for someone who doesn't even _love_ you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed.

"You sold your family for some monster, for someone who doesn't care whether you live or die--as long as you complete the mission. Someone who only thinks of you as a tool, _Princess_," he spat venomously.

"_Shut up!"_

"He doesn't care about you! He doesn't love you! He's just _using _you! You are _nothing_ to him, **nothing**!" he screamed at her, "and you're nothing to _me_ either."

_None of us._

"**SHUT UP!**" she cried, pounding on his chest, tears gushing out of her eyes. "**Stop it! Stop it!**"

"**_Why?_** Because you know I'm right! You know I speak the truth!" he pressed on harshly.

"Enough!" she shrieked, jumping up to embrace him fiercely, "Please, stop..."

Sokka looked at her, unsurprised by her actions, and whether he felt pity or sadness for the lady was debatable. He returned her embrace. She was crying hysterically as he tried to soothe her. His hands ran down her back and through her hair as he savored her scent, his head against hers as she cried on his shoulder.

How was it he could break through her barrier?

How was it, that no matter how she annoyed him and hurt him, he could still embrace her as if she never did anything wrong in the first place.

Azula never knew this kind of pain before, she never knew how it felt to be torn. All her life she got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. All her life she loved her father and knew where her loyalties and heart lay. But now, everything was a mess. She didn't expect him to show her love, she didn't expect to love another man besides her father, she never expected it would be him. Her enemy.

Sokka kissed her on the temple, cheek, and neck. Azula cried harder, because what he was doing to her made things more complicated and difficult. In the game of seduction, they say never fall in love--not that she had tried to seduce him. They say, while trying to get close to the enemy, never get too close. She should have prepared herself, but she didn't. Neither did Sokka: at first he hated her. "She's Fire Nation!" he argued "And a firebender! Ozai's bratty child!" Over time, hatred yielded to tolerance, until they found themselves as friendly rivals, then confidants, and finally, lovers.

Azula's left hand slid under her right sleeve, pulling out a small concealed dagger. She was still crying, though not as much. Her head was no longer buried against his shoulder, but her chin rested upon it. The princess held her love tighter, whispering, "I'm sorry," before attempting to embedded the sharp knife into his back.

Deftly, Sokka grabbed her left wrist with his right hand, his grip firm. Then suddenly, her hand still holding the dagger, he drove the blade over his shoulder and straight to her stomach, stabbing her.

She started to bleed.

"No," he whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry."

She was shocked and her eyes told it. She couldn't breathe--the pain from her stomach and heart would not allow it. She caressed his face lovingly, and he still held her in his arms with gentleness and care. The last thing she saw was his gorgeous blue eyes shedding tears of pain and sadness, before darkness consumed her.

xxx

**Author's Notes:** _NOW THIS IS WHAT **EFFIE'S HEAD** AND I CALL A BETRAYAL!_ She sold him out, and he stabs her.I know, I know--I've got to stop killing off Azula! And I claim to have her as one of my favorite characters, shame on me. Anyways, I'd like to thank _effie's head_ for editing this for me, you all should be thankful too! Because if not for _effie's head_, this might've been harder to read, as it was a bit unclear.

However, YOU **get to choose whether Azula lived or not.** Also, I will be posting MULTIPLE (alternate) endings to this drabble, sometime in the future.

**Please review! I'd like to know your thoughts or constuctive criticism, so drop a comment if you can!**

Oh and now I think why, one shouldn't call this pairing, Sola! Because it could mean SongxAzula! XD hehehe I'm weird, I know. However I like the name Sola. It's short too.


	6. Recover and Wait

**Title: **Recover and Wait

**Author: **Forlorn Maiden

**Word count: **331

**Characters:** Azula

**Pairings:** None really, it's faint Sola

**Warnings:** None

**Notes: **This is Azula surviving in Betrayal, my version. Oh I know there are request for Tang and I will write some--but for some reason my ideas are always Sola! It's hard thinking of a Tang fic--but I will! It's understandable to want Tang, after SoFN. Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed.

xxx

Black.

Everything had turned to black...

The Fire Nation's princess laid in bed for several days, unaware of what was happened around her. She was not present during the battle against her father, and she was not there to see the outcome. She blamed herself for her failure: she wasn't able to capture the Avatar or his friends, and she wasn't there to help her father. She failed, she actually failed! She refused to believe that she took after her brother, but it seemed it was so.

When she awoke, she demanded to know what happened. She was obviously still in the Fire Nation palace and being tended by the doctors and maids, but she wanted to know, who won? Unfortunately for her, they refused her--no matter how much she demanded that they tell her, or else be killed. They knew, she was still weak from what had happened, that she still could not bend. All she was given was that she 'should rest.'

Azula knew she had visitors, however it seemed that person, or they, convientiantly only came to see her when she was asleep. She wondered if it was her father, but then why would he hide? Was it her friends? If so, they were probably ordered to come visit her only when she was asleep, or they might be repelled to tell her the truth-out of friendship or loyality. Then her thoughts wandered off, wondering if it was her Uncle or Brother. Or the 'Avatar gang', or even Sokka.

But then that would mean, her father had lost, and she knew that couldn't be possible.

The raven-haired young lady, still could not believe Sokka could ever do such a thing, as try to kill her. She knew he was sorry; she knew that it broke his heart; she knew that even though he did that, he still loved her. His crying eyes had not lied. At least that's what she fooled herself into thinking. All she could do now was recover and wait.

xxx

**Author's Notes:** More to come, but will it be good or not? You'll have to wait. Please review! Some feedback would be nice.


	7. Cry

Title: Cry

Characters: Azula, Ty Lee, Mai

Word count: 334

Notes: Takes place after the last two chapters.

xxx

One week and a half passed without Azula seeing anyone, but the servants, nor hearing anything relating to the war. One morning, when she opened her eyes she was finally greeted with familiar faces. It was her friends, not the _other_ ones, but her Fire Nation friends. She looked at them, relieved that they were there with her. Her voice was surprisingly soft, "Mai, Ty Lee."

"Azula!" Ty Lee jumped to embrace her princess, careful as not to hurt her injury. "We were so worried!"

"We're glad you're okay," Mai spoke honestly with a small smile gracing her face.

Azula returned Ty Lee's embrace and afterward embraced Mai. She new her father would be victorious, he just had to be. Azula questioned, "Where is my father?" She hadn't seen him since before facing Sokka. She felt surprisingly horrible that she was not there to aid him, but he'd proved he hadn't needed her help after all. The Fire Naiton princess couldn't decide if she was happy or upset about this. Azula noticed that the room had become silent, and they refused to answer or even look her in the eye. Azula's chest constricted, and her throat became dry. _No, it can't be._

The acrobat finally faced her, her eyes watery. "I'm sorry Azula," she said sadly, "His Majesty..."

She was unable to continue, so Mai continued, "Your father did not survive."

A scream resonatated through the palace, and to Azula's surprise it had been hers. "_No!"_ she screamed, "It's not possible!" _He lost?_!

He needed her afterall, Ozai was powerless without the help of his daughter. He had needed her more than she knew.

_He couldn't have lost! Unless, my being there had any effect--I'm the reason father is dead! I wasn't there to help him against the Avatar--I failed him!_

Ty Lee and Mai tried to comfort her the best way they could, but they had never seen the princess this way. She was so heart-broken, and she was _crying_. No one, they believed, had ever seen Azula cry.

xxx

**Author's Notes:** Short, I know. Sorry about that. Reviews would help though. Critics and suggestions or corrections welcomed.

Anyone see The Drill episode? I'm being jacked! (Hehe just kidding.) The creators are hinting at something I thought about long ago! So I will post my other Avatar fic ASAP before my ideas are revealed. After all, great minds think alike, do they not?


	8. Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Characters: Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and a bit of Iroh and Zuko

Pairings: None really--hopefully the next one will have one. But this is a Relationships and Contemplations thing-- and this is a contemplation drabble.

Word Count: about 1779

Warnings: I don't think so.

Notes: _Effie's head_ beta-read this, thank you!

xxx

"Who is Fire Lord?" Azula questioned as sharply as she could muster, while tears of her father's death still stung. Who'd dare take his place so soon after the death of a great man? Or at least, in her eyes, her father had been a great man.

"It's not decided," Mai answered. "It's complicated."

"How so?" the princess wiped away her tears shyly. She was ashamed that her friends, no matter how close they were, had seen her cry.

"It's up for debate between your uncle and brother," Ty Lee said.

"What? Neither of them are capable of running a nation--_Zuko's_," she corrected herself, "not capable of running a nation. He is too weak and has done nothing to earn his name in history. His banishment is not something to praise."

"Well," Mai began, "it's also up to the people in a way. Your father did not choose an heir--I guess he believed he did not need to choose one yet. It should've been your brother since he is the eldest, but then there is your Uncle Iroh. He had been in line before your grandfather died. Some, even your brother, believe he was deprived of his birthright--that he should rule next."

"Zuzu does have great respect for the old man," Azula commented. Though secretly, so did she. Despite his 'kookiness' he was still a great firebender and warrior--after all, he broke through the wall of Ba Sing Se, did he not? Though he abandoned the siege after his son died. It's not as though she despised her cousin. In fact, she and Cousin Lu Ten had gotten along okay. Now she was beginning to understand what grief could do to a person. She failed her father, and now he was dead. She wanted revenge, and yet she wanted to just leave; get away from everyone, and maybe leave the country.

"However," Ty Lee interjected. "There are debates on putting you on the throne."

_What?_ She smirked. "I bet Zuko threw a fit. Did Uncle decide this?" Azula could imagine her brother yelling and asking if Uncle Iroh was insane, to put her on the throne. She could have them killed wielding absolute power over the nation.

"No," Mai said simply, "our people--well half of them--protested this. They said you were a faithful and loyal servant to the Fire Lord and Fire Nation; that you were the only one who was not considered a traitor."

If this continued, a civil war between those who wished for her to gain the throne and those who wished for Iroh or Zuko to have the throne could break loose. Azula could use this to her advantage. It was her only way to escape execution at the hands of her family.

Azula was no fool, but she listened as Ty Lee began to relate the current state of the Fire Nation "That is our country's least problem. We have lost the war, the other nations what our heads. If not for the Avatar, we'd be dead. We're going to be cut off from everything! No trade, or contact--if worst comes to past. The Fire Nation will be excluded and we are already dwindling. Our finances aren't good either. You'd think so, but the drill from a while back and everything that came after it just put us down--especially when the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar defeated the Imperial family."

Azula's eyes became cold, "They did not defeat the Imperial family. _I_ am still alive after all. And as for the drill, it was not useless--we broke through the wall even though Aang stopped us from reaching the city. The realization that she had called the Avatar by his name hit Azula and her friends.

Somewhere in between after Azula joined the gang and before she betrayed them, Mai and Ty Lee joined her on the quest with the Avatar. They had been quite bored without Azula, so they joined her too; knowing it was all a cover up to gather the gang's weaknesses.

Calling their companions and new-found 'family' by their names took a long while for Azula and Mai. More so Azula than Mai, but in the end the princess got there. Ty Lee, being the warm person she was, easily found herself warming up to them. The acrobat had gotten along with them quickly and vise versa--once Katara got past the fact Ty Lee creeped her out.

The last time Azula had called the Avatar by his name was before she betrayed them.

"Where are they?" Azula asked.

Xxx

Before lunch, everyone came in and greeted her together. They entered the chamber awkwardly and her brother didn't seem to want to meet her gaze. Everyone was there, except the man who had inflicted the wound upon her. Half of her was glad that she didn't have to confront him, and half of her was hurt that he didn't care to see if she was well after what he did to her.

"Azula," Zuko finally spoke for all of them. His voice was vacant of any emotion.

"Zuko," she returned. How dare he act like nothing happened--he aided in killing his own father! She didn't give a damn that they were never close; how dare he show his face to her? A voice whispered to her, _You would've killed Zuko anyways. Come on, Azula you know it--family or not you would've had his head._

She screamed inside her head and told the voice to shut up. She only heard that voice once before in her lifetime, and that was before she betrayed them. It told her not to betray them after all the generous things they did for her; it told her that if she went through with the plan, she would hurt them all---and Sokka would hate her. Fortunately for Azula, she was able to ignore these bothersome noises. Azula wasn't dumb, she knew what that voice was. It was her conscience. It irritated her. Why would her conscience talk to her now? She never heard it before, save maybe as a child, nor did she care for it. They said it was supposed to help, but Azula saw it as just the opposite.

"We must discuss with you a few issues," Zuko told her.

"My fate included?" she asked bitterly, knowing the answer.

"For now," Iroh interrupted, "you must rest."

"I don't need to rest," she seethed, "I hope at the very least you gave him a glorious funeral. He deserves that, don't you think?"

_He was still your father, after all! Even if you see Uncle that way, and not him! _

"Azula," Katara spoke, "did you really believe they wouldn't let you to say goodbye to him?"

_What?_

"You didn't have the funeral yet?"

"What do you think?" Toph asked sarcastically.

Xxx

It was hard seeing her father's body preserved, opening her to the reality of his death. That body of his would never move or wake. He was gone, and Azula felt as if a part of her that made her so proud was gone too. She would attend the funeral where she would stand throughout the whole thing, in spite of the pain that consumed her body. She would tell herself it was the least thing she could for him, to honor him, since she failed to be there.

Xxx

**_Sometime before the funeral..._**

They sat down around the table in a meeting chamber. It was a private matter, just between family, but later they would include the others to hear their opinions and consider them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Azula?" her brother questioned almost coldly. However Azula refused to give him an answer and sent him a glare instead. He continued as they settled down. "If you were to have the throne Azula, no doubt you will exile or kill us."

"Don't be stupid," she spat. "The Avatar has won, who will aid me to finish Great-Grandfather's work when it's clear that the Fire Nation has fallen? There wouldn't be enough money; and even if I did have you both killed--how will I kill the rest of them? You all know I betrayed you, and trust is hard to regain. I'm not a fool. Though if I were to take the throne, I'd make sure you _are_ punished. You aided the Avatar to _murder_ the Fire Lord. That is one of the greatest crimes ever."

"If I were to become Fire Lord, I'd have _you_ hanged," Zuko told her harshly.

"Why?" she asked, "I am not a traitor to the Fire Nation--I never was. I was never banished, and I did everything my sovereign ordered me to do. I was merely doing what a patriot of his or country would do. I was _helping_ my country win a war."

"She is right Prince Zuko," Iroh commented, breaking up the two siblings' argument. "She has done no treacherous act against our country."

"She tried to kill us! Her family! Maybe if we weren't part of the royal family, she could get away with it, but betraying the Imperial family--let alone trying to _kill_ them is a deed that cannot go unpunished!" Zuko yelled. "Betraying the royal family is also one of the greatest crimes!"

"You two were _not _considered part of the family. Not only were you considered fugitives of the Earth Kingdom, but traitors to the Fire Nation."

_Father was right to say you were traitors, because you truly are! You claimed to be one with the Fire Nation--yet you helped with your sovereign's assassination._

"Azula has a point," Iroh once again agreed with the princess again. "We have nothing against her, while she and everyone else has something against us. To our people, we have no right to rule whatsoever." He folded his hands together. "But we need what is best for our country, not what the people want"

"We can't let Azula be Fire Lady, Uncle," Zuko pointed out. "She'll punish us! She may be smart enough not to kill us--but she'll have us imprisoned or exiled again. She wanted me out of the picture ever since we were children."

"You don't get it do you?" she hissed, "I didn't want the throne. Is that what you thought? Is that why you thought I wanted both of you disposed of? That way I'd be next in line for the crown?"

_You know nothing..._

She looked at both of them with anger, "However I _would_ rather take the throne than leave it to the both of you." Her uncle was weak and Zuko was ignorant. Neither would make a fine sovereign. How dare they think they could measure up to their successors. "If either of you take the crown, _don't_ expect me to bow down before you and acknowledge you as Fire Lord."

She excused herself from the room.

_Neither of them of deserve to be Fire Lord._

_xxx_

Author's Notes: Sorry this took a while to post, I had a bit of writer's block somewhere in the middle. The first outcome will be the next chapter. Or at least should be. To those wondering where Sokka is, you'll find out. Also, for those curious on how Sokka would feel if Azula really had died in 'Betrayal'--don't worry I have a ending for that too.


	9. Fate

Title: Fate

Author: Forlorn Maiden

Word count: 331

Notes: Avatar is not mine, as a reminder. Sorry this took so long to post, and has anyone read spoilers for Lake Laogai? I'm happy about it, yet I am sad. Finally, this is ONE of the outcomes to the Sola in 'Betrayal.'

xxx

The Fire Princess ate by herself in her room; it was ordered by someone that she was to eat as much as she could to regain her strength and be as good as new. After her meal Katara paid her a visit. Azula wondered if the girl wanted to chastise her or tell her how much the princess hurt her. She sat herself down on the chair next to the bed without invitation.

"What do you want?" the raven haired young lady asked unkindly. Her visitor just looked at her with those blue cobalt eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry," she told her.

"For what? For my father? Why? You never cared about him, I'll bet you rejoiced when he died. He was nothing to you, so why are you sorry?" her voice cruel yet honest.

"For what happened to you," she told her, "for the wound my brother inflicted; for waking up to find out your father is dead. I know how it's like to lose someone you love--you must feel angry with yourself for not being there for him or with him."

"What do you know? How dare you assume how I feel--we are nothing alike!" she snarled at the waterbender. It angered her that Katara could just walk in her and act like she knew what Azula was going through.

"I feel the same way." Katara clutched her skirt.

The air grew tense.

The brown haired girl continued, "I'm angry with myself, I feel guilty, I guess, that I couldn't be there. I know I tried my best, but I felt I could've done more..." She started to cry, her tears cascaded down her cheeks, and Katara didn't care she was showing her emotions to the person who betrayed them all. The very woman who claimed to care about all of them, and loved her brother. The very person who sold them out.

Azula became impatient and angry. Why was she crying? "What are you talking about?"

"Sokka's dead."

xxx

**A/N:** Shame shame shame on me. I would like to thank effie's head for beta reading!


	10. Abandoned

Title: Abandoned

Word count: 527

Characters: Azula, Sokka (Sola)

Notes: Post Ozai's funeral. This includes the chapters 5, 6, 7, and 8. Chapter 9 was one of the outcomes to those 4 chapters, and this chapter is another outcome/ending to it.

I do not own Avatar.

xxx

The trees rustled caused by a gentle breeze. The skies were blue and the birds' sang their songs. Time moved forward for everthing and everyone else, except her. She sat alone in the palace's garden contemplating what she would do next. Should she apologize to all of them for her betrayal? Should she try to win her love back? Should she go to him, beg for his forgiveness, and ask him to understand?

She couldn't though. She never bowed down to anyone and claimed responsibility for her faults, for she was never in a situation like this. She was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. Ozai's prodigy daughter, who had no imperfections. She couldn't afford to be anything less than perfect.

Her solitary peace was interrupted, "Beautiful day, isn't it?" He walked toward her and stood still beside her, "Do you mind if I join you?"

She shook her head, as her voice seemed lost. As he sat down beside her, Azula noted how hard his voice was. It was like the young man was detaching himself from his emotions. Her heart felt a sharp stab, knowing she did that to him. She had grown to love his goofy personality and realized how much she missed the old him; how she wished he would revert back. She wished he would smile or say something silly, but he didn't.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the serene atmosphere. Sokka turned his head and looked at her, and Azula mirroredhis actions. She wanted to say so much to him and yet, she was tongue-tied.

"I guess," he began. "I should say what I came here for. Azula I'm leaving..."

_So soon?_

"I love you, but it's too painful." he told her honestly. "Being here, seeing you--it reminds me of everything. I don't think we can be...together."

_You can't handle what I did to you._ Though who could really blame him? He had every right. If there was anything she wanted to say to him, she would have to say it now, before it was too late. Azula straightened her white dress, "Sokka," his name on her lips suddenly sounded foreign. "I..."

_I am sorry._

In a whisper she said, "I want you to know that, despite what I had to do, I...I--"

_I love you._

Sokka looked at her, "I know," he leaned toward her and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. His eyes read it all, _But I have to do this._

She turned her head away from him, it seemed lately that all she felt was unhappiness. Her downcasted eyes began to water, she closed her eyes and said to him, "My father left me, and now you're leaving me too."

This pained Sokka, realizing what she said was true. How much it must've agonized her, he knew. He had lost his mother; she had lost her father; someone he loved a long time ago left him; and now someone she loved was leaving her.

She stood up and he followed. Azula looked up at him, "I wish you well on your journey," she said politely.

Sokka took her hand and respectfully kissed it, "Thank you, Princess."

Azula knew she had lost him.

_I'm all alone._

xxx

A/N: So yeah, this is my other version. Sokka and Azula still see each other of course in this future, but they aren't _together_ and you can decide if they're still in love in this future. However, to me Sokka would end up with Suki--or no one at all, considering it hurt him when Yue died and now Azula has added to the pain. His first love died, his second betrayed him, would you really blame him if he became a loner? As for Azula, same thing: she could end up with some Fire nobleman or remain unwed, like Queen Elizabeth I of England. Oh when rereading this, I thought of the song _How Can I Not Love You_ by Joy Enriquez. It's a great song, and it fits this.

Tell me what you think!

For more of my thoughts, it's in my profile. (Cuz it's long. Kinda.)


	11. Begin Again

Title: Begin Again

Author: Forlorn Maiden

Word count: 111 (Wow that was not on purpose.)

Characters: Sokka, Azula (Sola)

Notes: Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would make sure you all knew Suki was all right.

xxx

They sat alone on the balcony, the others wise enough to let them be for a while. Azula noticed the scars and bruises Sokka had received during battle; and Sokka noticed how her walks were a bit uneven. He blamed his stupidity for doing that to her, though her betrayal was not forgotten.

"I can't be around you," he told her truthfully, after formalities and apologizes were set aside. "At least for awhile."

_And I can understand, if you don't want to see me either._

"But I want to be," he said.

For the first time in weeks, Azula smiled.

They would have to begin again but that was okay, for it was worth it.


	12. Master

Title: Master

Author: Forlorn Maiden

Word count: 177

Characters: older Aang, older Toph (Tang)

Notes/Warnings: Sexual suggestions (honeymoon?). This rating is about T and up.

xxx

When she awoke, she knew by the way the mattress leaned, that he was too. It would seem he was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed. She slowly crawled toward him and embraced him from behind: her right arm on his shoulder, carassinghis bare chest; and her other arm around his waist. Her lover kissed her right hand, "Morning," he said with a smile--looking at her as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Morning," she echoed. "You're up early."

"I have a lot on my mind," he told her truthfully. He smirked, "Though watching you sleep certainly helped."

"Oh?" she nuzzled his neck. Changing the subject, she told him, "Well, you certainly mastered _that_ last night, Mr. Avatar. I never knew your skills went _beyond_ that of the four elements," she suckled his neck and shoulder.

Aang chuckled.

"You may be the master of the four elements, but let me show you who is _your_ master," Toph pulled him down with her on the bed.

Their lips met in a hot and passionate kiss.

xxx

A/N: Do I have to spell out what happend? LoL.

I wanted a break from my mini story so I wrote a Tang--my number one pairing in Avatar. So has anyone seen the preview for the season finale? Poor Aang...

Your reviews help me continue, so please drop one. I'm guessing these drabbles suck, especially the last two--since I have received no reviews for them. In addition, my hit list of chapters have been decreasing. So tell me what I need to work on, please.


	13. Fault

Title: Fault

Word count: (I'm thinking of ax-ing this away.) 625

Notes: For **effie's head**, who 'demanded' this. Thank you so much for your betas and help!

Oh this contains a hint of attempt suicide. In addition, this is tied with the chapter 'Betrayal' and 'Fate.'

Disclaimer: Avatar and its' characters are not mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's your fault_

Her father was dead; the rest of her family hated her; and her beloved was dead.

All she could do was cry all night. After hearing the news of her father's death, she felt empty; after hearing the news of her lover, she felt broken. Two people whom she loved were dead. They died the same day and she received the news in one day. It was too much.

The Fire Princess took a sip of her tea that was brought up to her room along with her meal. She couldn't bring herself to eat with the rest of them unless it was really necessary. She observed her room, anything dangerous was taken away. When meat was served, it was already cut into pieces for her. She had to laugh, they actually thought she woud try to hurt them. They actually thought she would plan something. It's not like she had time to plan; she'd been burying herself in diplomatic work assigned to her and if she were ever free from that, she would spend her time sparring. Iroh and Zuko knew it was her way of escaping the reality of what happened; maybe it was even her way of coping.

Her eyes wandered left, and Azula saw a vase. Apparently they didn't think of everything. Not all weapons were made of metal, didn't they know that?

Her lover's words echoed in her thoughts. Azula loved her father, but did _he_ really love her in return? She wondered what would have happened if she had failed? Would she be punished the same way Zuko was? Had she really been just a tool? Would he have casted her aside when she was no longer of any use to him?

Sokka, however, was different. He was the first man she ever loved. He was her first kiss--and he was the only one who'd dare kiss her. He made her blush, and he questioned her without fear. The male species had never interested her until he came along.

Katara had told her Sokka somehow managed to get close enough to Ozai, but the Fire Lord would not have it. Her father struck the boy with lightning, and that was the end of that.

Azula walked over to the vase and shattered it. She carefully picked up a sharp piece, bringing her wrist closer to the object. The doors to her chamber were swiftly swung open, and the Avatar, his friends, and her family came barging in.

Azula had lost her patience and summoned her element. Then she realized she couldn't bend. The princess glared at Iroh and Zuko, "Where are my things?"

"We can't have you trying anything," Zuko told her.

"How dare you," she ferociously hissed, "sneaking '_poison'_ into my food."

"The food can't be that bad," he answered with feign innocence.

"I'm not talking about that damnit! I can't firebend!"

"Well that's for our safety," Zuko explained to her.

"And the weapons?"

"For your safety." Zuko then excused the others, asking for privacy with his sister.

"What do you care?! They meant nothing to you! Uncle is alive and your girlfriend is well!" she screamed at him.

"Azula," he walked up to her, "I understand what you're going through. You're not the only one who's suffering! You're not the only one who lost people due to the war! And how do you think we felt, when you betrayed us? How do you think _Sokka_ felt?! If father had won, what do you think he would say when he found out about you and Sokka?! We trusted you--we threw our doubts into the wind and gave you chance and you used us!"

If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have been betrayed and hurt.

If it wasn't for her, her father and Sokka might still be alive.

_It's all your fault._


	14. The Sun and the Moon

Title: The Sun and the Moon

Word count: 308

Characters: Katara, Zuko (Zutura) I finally did one!

Notes: I don't own Avatar or the characters. And I hope this drabble hasn't been done before. This particular drabble stands alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight.

The sun was disappearing and the moon was beginning its reign in the sky. On the balcony, a man and woman stood saying their farewells to each other.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the young lady spoke, gazing at the beauty of the sky. "There are only two times in a day when the sun and the moon really meet. Twilight and dawn. Other than that, they're not meant to be with one another."

"Katara---"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mean it that way." She turned to him and smiled, "Tonight's suppose to be a celebration."

The young man looked at her somberly, "You're not going to change your mind."

"No," she confirmed. "I can't. My place is elsewhere. You belong here...Your Royal Highness," she reminded him quietly.

He pulled her close to him, "Why?"

"I'm not meant to be royality, and I have no wish to be," she told him honestly, resting her head on his shoulder resisting the urge to cry.

"Then I'll go with you," Zuko told her.

"You can't do that. Who would take over after your uncle?"

"Azula."

"You know she can't," she gazed into his eyes. Azula had not been herself since the death of Ozai. "Your country needs you. You can't abandon them."

The Fire Prince knew she was right. In all his life, Zuko had never resented being part of the royal family. He had always been proud of it and reveled in it. He knew he was to be Fire Lord someday, and he accepted his destiny without protest. As he stood there holding his love, though, he couldn't resent his bloodline more.

"I'll tell you one thing though," Katara continued. "The moon can't shine without the sun's rays."

"And during the day, even though it can't be seen, the moon is always watching over the sun."

"Right," Katara smiled.

The leaned toward each other and shared one last kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So what do you think? This was very hard for me to write after seeing the season finale.

Review!


	15. Unexpected Guest

Title: Unexpected Guest

Word count: Nah, I give up. I only have wordpad afterall.

Summary: Sokka goes home after a long day with the gang and finds the person he least expected in his room. His wife.

xxx

Sokka walked to his chambers after a long day with Aang and the girls, along with others. He sighed, tired as he was he still enjoyed himself. The four of them getting together was always fun, and the young man couldn't help but feel a little envious. He missed the old days, traveling around the world with the Avatar, his sister, and his earthbender friend. Of course Momo and Appa too. He wished he could do that again with them, help save the world, but he couldn't. He had obligations and that was why he was able to meet up with the gang in the first place. It was originally for business only, but after the meeting, Aang suggested they hang since it had been a while. He couldn't--or wouldn't--deny the offer.

The Water Tribesman pushed the huge adjoined doors open that led to his room and walked in. He turned to the left, surprised to see a woman's silhouette sitting on his armchair with a few papers on her lap, and reading a book near the lit lamp next to her. She looked up, "About time you got here. You're late."

"I didn't know I had a curfew," he retorted to the woman who was his wife and hung up his cloak.

"Out galavanting again? I hope you haven't gotten yourself drunk, we have a meeting to attend to early in the morning."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I know. So what are you doing in here anyway?"

The young woman arched an eyebrow at his rude tone, "My, where are your manners? Is that anyway to greet me? Have your friends and night outs together been teaching you foul attitudes?"

"Look, I was spending time with my friends. I don't bother you when _you_ spend time with your friends." Sokka was clearly aggravated.

She stood up from the elegant chair and carried the papers and the book she was reading with her. Sokka had just then realized she was in her nightgown. She never wore something that revealing, that he knew of, at least not in his presence. The strap on her left had fallen off her shoulder though, giving her a seductive look. She looked absolutely stunning. Her eyebrow quirked again, wondering what he was gawking at. His mouth was slightly hanging open, and his eyes was looking at her differently. When she realized what had enchanted him, she placed the strap back on her shoulder with a frown. Her eyes held a somewhat unkind look, "Here," she handed him the papers, "these need to be signed." She had already signed some of them, it would seem and usually could've moved on, but these documents either needed _both_ their signatures or just his.

He looked at her as he flipped through the documents, "I'm surprised you didn't just forge my signature."

"Why should I do all the work?" she questioned.

She turned around and walked toward the other set of doors in his room, that led to her room. "I hope you weren't flirting with the ladies and making me look like a fool," she said coldly.

"So it was okay to make me look like a fool?" He reminded her of the nights early in their marriage when she allowed men to flirt with her and she allowed herself to flirt with them. Though her concerned relative had quickly talked to her and it surprisingly ceased, considering they were not in good terms.

"Look--"

Not wanting to start a fight, which they always do, he interrupted her--tired and wanted to sleep as soon as possible. "Don't worry. I behaved as a faithful husband should."

With that said, she opened one of the doors and entered her room, closing the door behind her. After locking both the doors from her side, he did the same on his side.

The woman and he might live together and they may be married, but they did not share a room together. They tried not to think of each other as spouses but an obligation. They didn't like or care for one another; and they were definitely _not_ in love.

He was married to the least expected person people, including himself, ever thought of.

Azula.

xxxxx

A/N: This might turn into something more, or just stay like this. I can't help it, I love Sola. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. And was it just me? Or was Sokka a little OOC?

I wanted to do this at chapter ten but forgot. I don't know how far I'm going with these drabbles so here: I would like to thank joebob, Kudari-chan, darkgem499, Make the pie higher, The Striker (Yes, I know, I can't believe I did that to Sokka either.), Cygnus de hielo, Jonnoda, Lionmate, 333, Jesus.Lives, Oliver.Artemis, effie's head, MsJimmy, dianarules55, Sangi, andreacrist, and Self-Possessed for your reviews.


	16. The Past

Title: The Past

Characters: Let's see if you can guess.

Pairings: Let's see if you can guess.

xxxxxx

_'My face...my face! What happened to my face?! I can't see! I can't talk! Help me!' she screamed in her thoughts, holding her face. If she could, she'd be crying. _

_"You won't get away with this Koh! Return her face to her you bastard!" He took a firm stance in front of the face-stealer. He would go to any lengths to retrieve what he came for. _

But he failed.

They died and were reborn. It took several centuries for them to meet again, to be in the same lifetime.

Naturally they did not remember one another; and sadly they did not remember their love.

_In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved_

_But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met. _

_Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, the Fancy Dancer? _

In the new life they had, they met--as it was destined. As it was willed.

_"I will be with you again. No matter what," he vowed as he laid dying--seeing her fallen form next to him. They held each others hands in a firm grip, entering death together. _

As it was willed by the fates, they became friends--but that was just it. They loved each other; but it wasn't like before.

They had other loves.

Was it meant to be at all?

xxxxxx

A/N: It was Aang/Toph! Confused? Well for more info. go to my profile and scroll down to the bottom, and check out the Taang theory links.

Review! Please? And I am going somewhere with this. It's in the next chapter, which hopefully can be posted today or tomorrow.


	17. Love and Duty

Title: Love and Duty

Characters: Aang, Katara, Roku

Pairing: Kataang

Summary: Duty first, self second.

Notes: If it's not laziness; it's exams; if it's not exams, it's a book. Ugh... Anyone read New Moon by Stephenie Meyer?

* * *

The Avatar held his love in his arms. He was filled with despair and anger. The look in his eyes showed that he had abandoned his pacifist ways and was ready to kill. He wanted revenge. He wanted the blood on the person responsible, spilled. The boy was surrounded by blood, his hands and clothes tainted by them. The airbender stroked the girl's cheek crying her name in anguish.

"Aang," she wheezed, her eyes half-open. They felt so heavy, and she wanted so much to sleep.

"Shh..don't talk. You'll get help!" he cursed himself. Wasn't he the Avatar? Wasn't he responsible for saving people? Why the hell couldn't he save her? Memories of regret flashed back within his mind. His friends from a hundred years ago, his family, and then the only girl he had ever loved. Aang believed the world and the spirits were against him. He was unfavored and they would not hesitate to show him that. The heavenly beings would make sure he suffered, he thought. They'd make sure the pain in his heart--the grieving was forever constant.

Had he done something so wrong in this life or the previous one, that he was being punished?

"I...b-believe in you. I know you can pre..vail." She smiled at him warmly. Even in the face of death, she found the strength to smile; to believe that he would make a difference. She knew that the road she walked with the Avatar was coming to aclose, however she wished it wasn't so short. Her grandmother once told her that her destiny was interwined with Aang's. So was this the end? She couldn't help but mentally laugh at herself, she never thought about herself. She always worried about Aang's life, worried that it would end so soon, that she never thought of her life. It didn't even occur to her that she would meet an untimely death. Though, if her death meant his success, she would gladly go on to the spirit world.

"Katara don't leave me please," he begged, crying. His tears cascaded down his face onto her. "I...l-love you!"

She inhaled as much air her pain would allow. Her heart was filled with overwhelming joy. "I love you too," she whispered to him with tears in her eyes. She wanted to be numb from the pain that was caused by her bleeding wound on her side. It hurt so much, a contrast from what she felt inside. She blinked, seeing someone she hadn't seen in so long that the memory of her was seemingly distant or a dream. "Mother...?"

"What?" he looked at her, still crying.

"I see my mother Aang," she gasped. Despite the situation, she was very happy. To have the man she loved holding her; and her mother right there. The apparition had come to take her daughter from the living. Aang looked in the direction Katara was looking at and saw a woman that resembled the waterbender. Over the years, his insight on spirits strengthened, that he no longer needed to be a spirit to see them. He felt the body in his arms become limp and before he could blink, he saw Katara's spirit walking toward the lady.

_"I have to go Aang, goodbye. We'll meet again."_ With a last smile toward him, she and her mother was gone. He let go of Katara's physical form and ran after her only to be halted by his predecessor.

"Roku! Why is this happening!? Bring Katara back! She doesn't deserve this--if I'm being punished for a crime I've done in whatever lifetime--then punish _me_ not her! Not my friends and family! Not any innocent!" he yelled at the old man. "No one deserves to die for someone else's crime! So punish me--take _me!_" He fell to his knees, his hand in a fist pounding the ground in anger. "What the hell did she do anyway? What did I do?"

"Your only crimes were loving each other," he told his young successor somberly.

"_What?! _You're telling me the spirits are punishing me and Katara for loving each other? Why is that a crime? What's the harm in loving someone?" He stood up trembling and faced the previous Avatar. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, and they held nothing but negative emotions. "Isn't the Avatar supposed to love?!"

"Yes. But she became an attachment to you; someone who you couldn't let go--even if it meant saving the world. You put her first above you're duties."

"So?!" The cold air stung his cheek. You would've thought, in an occasion like this it would be raining. However the sun was only setting and the wind harsh; but no rain or thunderstorm to signify mourning.

"You're the Avatar. You're job is to protect the ones who cannot protect themselves. It is your duty to bring balance to the world--and maintain that balance." His face held no remorse for the Avatar; but also, no resentment.

"Damnit Roku I'm not here to recap Avatar history! Tell me why this is happening." He glared at the elderly man. His feelings became misplaced, and his manners disregarded. No one would believe that this was the sweet airbender who avoided conflict.

"In doing so, in loving someone so much that you'd give up anything; forsake anyone for that person, is why she was taken away." He finally answered.

"What?! Why not me?!" His throat constricted, it felt dry, and as if he was about to lose his voice. The young man felt like falling on to the ground and never getting up again. He felt so alone, forgetting that his friends will mourn Katara's death as well when they found out. He hoped that Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa were all right and hoped that they were not ripped from his life as well.

"The world cannot afford to lose the Avatar right now."

"Screw this Avatar stuff! I never wanted to be the Avatar! I never wanted any of this! I don't get why Katara had to die! It's not fair!" he argued.

"No, it's not. But it has become an unwritten law that the Avatar is not allowed to love. You would've known that if the monks were able to teach you your responsibilities to the full extent. However you were twelve years old when you found out, love was not an issue that mattered back then."

"So why didn't _you_ tell me this!?"

"I had warned you not to be attached, Aang. Even Guru Pathik told you to let her go," he reminded the boy. "You cannot have attachments!"

"How can I love and yet not have attachments?" to the boy, it seemed preposterous.

"Loving and letting go are two different things. If needed, you'd be able to let go of Sokka and Toph, would you not?"

Silence.

"As for not telling you...I thought that you'd listen. I thought that you could handle this and learn to let go. Afterall you were able to master three elements within a year. I guess I was wrong and now the heavens have interfered." He had faith in the boy, apparently, but he over-estimated the young airbender.

"Mastering an element is different from matters of the heart Roku," Aang bit out venomously. "You can't help who you love!"

"Did you train yourself to let go? Did you try your hardest like you did with bending? You need to control your heart--it's the only way. You need to learn to be indifferent or this will happen again." Though deep down, Roku could not deny what Aang said wasn't true. No one, not even the Avatar, could control their heart. All they could do was try their best from letting their emotions get the best of them.

"This system is messed up!" he growled.

"Aang," Roku continued, despite that he agreed with he young man. "This was not the first time that this happened. The Avatar several centuries loved a woman too."

Aang's eyes showed that he remembered. He wondered why that Avatar was allowed to love. Then, he fell to his knees in anguish, trying to absorb everything the Avatar before him told him.

"He did the same thing as you. He had loved her so much that he was willing to forsake anything and anyone--even his duty and the world. Therefore, she was taken away by Koh. This is how it has to be. It may not seem like for the best; it may not even be the best for you; but it's done, because it is the best for the world and it's people. And the world is first and foremost in the Avatar's life."

* * *

A/N: Original title: Love and Duty Can Never Coexist, however it was too long for my liking. Anyway I have worked on this for weeks; and I really really would like it, if you reviewed and tell me what you thought. Love or hated it? 


	18. Tent

**Title: **Tent

**Pairings:** Taang

**Notes:** I don't own Avatar (check first chapter), and this was hard cuz I don't have wordpad yet. Most of this thing is conversations. Hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day! And President's Day!

* * *

"Come out of your tent Toph," Aang cajoled.

"No way," came her reply.

"Why not?" he wondered. The weather was lovely, the night quiet, and the fire warm.

"Because I don't want to," she answered stubbornly.

"You're always cooped up in there. Why don't you come out for once?"

"Well, what if some flying animal were to fall on me? I can't see the sky--I wouldn't know what hit me! I wouldn't be able to sense it! Do you want your earthbending teacher to be squished by some random animal?"

What a strange thing to say since huge pieces of rocks and boulders came at her at high speeds, during battles. _Hm_, Aang wondered, _maybe it's because she wouldn't be able to bend the animal away from her. _"Okaaayyy. But what's with the four walls? Why not just bend an earth umbrella?"

"You ask a lot of questions do you know that?" she sounded irritated.

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yeah. You are," she said bluntly.

"Well tell me already! The faster you answer, the faster we're done."

"Fine whatever. It's for...just incase things."

Aang had a feeling it was for security. He understood, somewhat.

"Well why don't you make a big tent for all of us to share?"

"You guys have a tent," she told him, as if it was obvious. He wasn't the blind one, afterall.

"No. Only Katara and Sokka do."

"Well you like the night sky. In a tent you don't see that."

Was that another reason for the tent?

"True. May I join you for the night?"

"What?! No!"

What was the big deal? It's not like they were going to do something or anything bad. Just talk. If he was _lucky_.

"Awww I hardly get to spend time with you at night; I don't get to talk to you."

"Do you want a tent of your own? Will you leave me alone if I make one? I'm sleepy and tired Twinkle Toes."

"Oh sorry. But I just really need to talk."

"About?"

"I dunno...things," he shrugged.

Toph became exasperated and said goodnight.

"Fine fine. I'll go. Just one more thing before I sleep."

"No!"

"I can't go to sleep unless I do this! If I'm up all night, you're up all night."

"Ugh. What is it?" she asked, opening the 'door' and popping her head out, crawling a little. Her eyebrows furrowed.

She hated coming out of her tent.

He kissed her on the cheek, 'good night,' he told her, before leaving her baffled.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing she did.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	19. The Beginning

Title: The Beginning

Notes: Sorry that the character is 'Roku' on this, but fanfiction dot net won't let me go back to the choice 'Any.' So I had to go with the closest thing.

* * *

"Tell me that you love me," he pinned her on their bed.

"I love you my lord," she said.

"Tell me that there is no one else," he nibbled on her neck.

"There is no one else," she said quietly.

"If only it were true, hm?" he looked at her, golden eyes meeting golden eyes.

"Your Majesty I have not committed any crime toward you," she said in a soft voice, yet reassuringly. "I swear to you, that I have been a faithful wife!"

"Faithful, but you do not desire me, as a wife should desire her husband!" he got off of her and stood. "Maybe when I have the world in my hands, you shall see me. Maybe when the other nations are bowing down before me, you will see what a powerful man I really am."

"You are a powerful man, Your Majesty. You are the most powerful man in Fire Nation. You are Fire Lord," the woman covered herself with the silk blanket.

"Sovereign of the Fire Nation is not enough. I will become the most powerful man in the world, my darling wife." He turned to his wife, who sat on the bed in confusion, and maybe even fear.

"Your Majesty, you cannot possibly---"

"You dare question me? You believe I am weak that I cannot have the world?"

"No!" her voice rose, surprising the Fire Lord and herself. "I did not mean that at all, my lord. I meant that the world is kept in balance by the Avatar--it needs to be balanced."

"Nonsense. Fire is the supreme element. Roku cannot live forever, I will eventually be able to act without hinderance."

The woman looked at her husband, sadly.

"How does Sozin, Sovereign of the World sound?" he laughed.

* * *

A/N: This was really hard for me to write because while I was in the middle of it, I wondered that maybe there was another powerful person that influenced Sozin to start the war. Maybe his wife was some dominatrix and was the real power behind Sozin's plot to take over the world. After all, there are wars that were started because of a woman, like the Trojan War. However I decided to go with this. 


	20. Papa Knows Best

Title: Papa Knows Best

Notes: Characters of my own, that are children of the original characters that don't belong to me. Can you guess which child's whose? Hint: Crack pairing, and non canon pairings. Mostly dialogue.

A/N: Yay I have a short break! I can update! Hopefully I can add more chapters before I have to go back to my annoying schedule.

* * *

"Mama please let me go!"

"No."

"But you went on a date at my age."

"Things were different then Soo Yung."

"Papa?" she whined.

"I say yes but Mama said no," the man replied.

"So that's a yes?" she asked hopeful.

"That's a no."

"Mother's don't always know what's best!"

This struck a cord with her mother, remembering her childhood experience.

"But Papa does," he told her arms crossed. "And Papa knows not to disagree with Mama. Or he'll be sleeping on the couch."

xxxoxxx

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes. Come on, what's the harm?"

"No, no, no! And you're not acting very fatherly about this!"

"Well I'm surprised you're protesting."

"Do you really want our children on dates?!"

"Daughter. Our son's not going."

"See, why can't it be both ways? If he's not going, she doesn't get to go."

"Mom! That's not fair!" The young girl, with black hair that flowed freely just below her shoulders, finally intervened. "How about...how about you chaperone? I mean--the date takes place here--but you leave us with a little privacy.

"Mom come _on_."

"Awwww, she's trying to meet you half-way! Would you want me to help her sneak out instead?" the girl's father asked his wife.

"You wouldn't."

"I might. You never know."

"Fine," she bit out.

"Thank you Mom!" After that, her mother left.

"Didn't I tell you it would work?" her father grinned.

"Yes Dad, thank you so much!" Lin beamed.

"Though now I'm going to have to make it up to her, for ganging up against her with you."

"I'm sure you will find a way. Mom can't stay mad at you forever." She giggled and ran to her father and hugged him. She was elated, "I can't believe teaming up against her would work! Mom always loved a challenge---I thought we would be arguing for the whole night--but she cracked!"

"Well it_ is_ you honey," he hugged her back and smiled. "She's a bit soft on you."

"I guess dads do know what's best."

xxxoxxx

"On a date hm?" the woman asked, stitching.

"Yes Mother. He's very kind, and I'm sure you'd love him!"

"Well I'm not sure about that."

"Please Mom," dropping the formalities, "give him a chance! He's an excellent student, and I can't believe he likes me!"

"I hope you're not jumping into this because he likes you. That's shallow, my dear."

"Of course not," she reassured her mother, "I like him too. A lot."

"All right then," she sighed.

"But what about Dad?" she asked timidly.

"I'll deal with him," her mother smirked. Just then, her husband came in.

"Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening Father," the girl returned.

"Darling," the older woman began, "it would seem your daughter wants to go on a date."

"On a date?" the man's eyebrow quirked.

"Yes. On a date. Kwa Mei believes she is mature enough and has earned the privilege."

"Mature enough?" he was ready to argue about this, however his wife continued.

"Yes. However, I do not think so. Despite how excellent she is with academics and gets into no trouble; I do not believe she should go on a date."

Kwa Mei couldn't believe her mother had betrayed her! She frowned at this and sighed. The date was not going to happen after all. Unless she was...

"I agree," her father said.

"She should continue to stay within the walls of our home--anything she needs to learn, she can with books. Or simply ask me. A young lady should be sheltered."

"Now wait a minute," he interrupted his love. "I agree with some of the things you're saying, and I understand where you are coming from; however being sheltered is not a good thing. She might rebel and since she is my daughter, she needs to know what goes on in the country. She needs to meet the people, get to know them, earn their favor and trust! Books and stories are not enough, my wife, she needs experience."

"Oh?" Kwa Mei's mother quirked her brow.

"Yes," he said. "Maybe it is good for her to go on a date. Chaperoned of course with one of the maids--they cannot be left alone for one minute! But yes, a date...Kwa Mei you are going."

"I--I am?" So her mother really had been trying to help her.

"Yes! Fathers know what's best."

"Of course," Kwa Mei bowed, "thank you."

* * *

A/N: Review please and tell me your thoughts. Also would you like to know which child belonged to which couple? The first one: Sozula; the second: Taang; and the third one: Zutara. 


	21. Mama

Title: Mama

Summary: Ursa and Azula spend time together.

A/N: Azula's very young here. Avatar's not mine. I had originally planned this to be posted on Mother's Day because not all mother/daughter relationships are ideal, no matter what Hallmark says, but I found it hard to do so. This was inspired by a quote in **helium lost's **fanfiction, _Wildfire._ The quote is under "ice" and it's:

"..._Her daddy is busy ruling the nation and overseeing important matters, and her mother is always busy fawning over Zuko, leaving no time at all for poor, little Azula."_

xxxxx

"Mama would you like to have sum tea wid me?" A young Azula asked with a smile, and her hands behind her back. The senior princess looked in her daughter's room to see a table already set up.

Ursa smiled, "Of course my dear." She playfully bowed toward her daughter, and Azula did the same. Ursa walked over and took her daughter's hand in hers, walking over to table. There were a few servants standing nearby, awaiting orders from either one of them. The young woman gazed at the table as she and the junior princess sat down. "My did you do all of this?" Ursa asked worriedly to her daughter, while eyeing the maids.

Azula smiled and nodded, "Mm-hm."

One of the servants spoke up, seeing as Ozai's wife did not seemed pleased that her youngest child was handling hot water. "She insisted Your Highness."

Ursa took her child's hand and examined her fingers, palms, and arms to make sure there were no marks. She was relieved to find none. Azula giggled, "Don't worry Mama, I din't burn mysef! And dey helped a lil' bit."

"Oh?"

"They got da tings for me wen I couldn't reach! But I set up da table." the young girl said proudly, reassuring her mother the maids kept her safe. Ursa smiled and nodded, then looked up at the servants and mouthed her thank you. Mother and daughter began to drink tea and eat some pastries. They enjoyed each other's company in peace.

"Mama I can't wait for tomorwoe," she giggled as she bit into her pastry.

"Your lessons right?"

"Ya," she smiled. "But wat will you do since Zuzu's goin' to lessons too?"

Ursa smiled at her daughter wistfully. What was she going to do now that both her children were going to lessons? Azula had been showing that she had talent for someone young as her. "I'm sure I'll find something."

They conversed and laughed, until their joyful occassion was cut short when a man servant came.

"Begging your pardon, Princesses," he bowed.

"Yes?" Ursa set her tea down.

"Princess Ursa, Prince Zuko requests to see you immediately," he told Ursa.

"Immediately?" she repeated, wondering how urgent it was. "All right." She stood up and kissed Azula on the forehead, "I am sorry darling. I have to go."

"So soon?" she asked sadly.

"Yes. However I enjoyed our tea party."

Azula looked at the man who interrupted them, "Will it be long?"

"I believe so Princess Azula."

"Ning?" Ursa looked at one of the maids, who's main job was to care for Azula, when Ursa could not.

"Yes Princess?" she asked quietly.

"Please have tea with Azula, in my place."

"As you wish," the elderly woman bowed. "Your Highness." She took her place near the child and smiled warmly. Azula looked at her mother longingly.

"Mama? You won't be back will you?"

"I'll try sweetie," she kissed her daughter on the forehead and swiftly left to go to Zuko.

Ursa was not able to come back to finish that tea with her daughter because Zuko had been sick all week.

xxxxx

A/N: I had planned for this to be sadder, but then again, I think it's sad enough.


	22. Unfortunate

**Title: **Unfortunate

**Summary: **She was so broken, that she didn't resist. He left her so broken, and yet she still cared for him.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't find grounds to justify how it turned out, until thanks to **pandacookie's** _Hate Me_ fic. So it finally inspired me do write it, but I shortened it. Really _**really**_ shortened it.

xxxxxx

It's been a few years since the last female who traveled with the Avatar left him and started a journey of her own--marriage and the family business. What most people didn't know was that she and the Avatar loved one another. What most people didn't know was that they loved one another so much that it hurt--because what most people didn't realize was that the Avatar could not be with anyone. His duty was the world and its people first and foremost.

He could not afford to love, since a husband must place his wife and children above all. The Avatar could not do that--he did not have that luxury. His fate was already chosen for him the day the he was born, and no one--not even the woman he loved the most could change that. That saying you choose your own destiny was utter crap to him.

He hated it. No one understood. No one even seemed to care. It was always, "Oh Avatar Aang please help us" or "Avatar Aang thank you" or "Avatar Aang--you're a fine man." They did not know that he wished that he could forsake being the Avatar for her. Her...the woman who he never thought of that way in the beginning. Toph of the Bei Fong family.

She knew that he couldn't be with her; but she insisted on staying with him. It slowly--though one could've never tell--broke her. To be with the one you loved and who you knew with your heart and mind felt the same way, but was forced to restrain himself? Then one day, when she reluctantly visited her parents with her friend, Lao and Poppy announced that she was to marry someone of noble blood from the Earth Kingdom. Naturally, Toph refused--but Aang told her that they could never be. He broke her heart and she decided that there was no use.

No one was ever going to replace him in her heart. There was no point. No matter who, no matter what--Aang would always be the one. She knew that she had to marry someone sooner or later because of her family's fortune--so she met the guy. She found that she tolerate him and grow to like him sooner or later and gave in to her parents' wishes. She married him.

All her friends, including the heartbroken Avatar was there to witness Toph Bei Fong marry. It was a beautiful and joyous occasion for most.

Though that was a few years ago, and today was another couple's day. Katara and Zuko's anniversary. The Fire Nation was still not popular amongst the other nations and so, little attended.

In the garden, where no one cared to venture since there was dancing and eating going on inside, two people conversed casually.

"It's been a long time," the woman in a fancy green dress remarked.

"Yeah. How's it been?" the man replied as he looked at a leaf that fell on his shoulder.

"If you'd come and visit me sometime, then you'd know," she said irritated.

"Sorry. I've been busy," he looked down at the grass, feeling guilt run through his veins.

"You should be."

"Hey come on," he said lightly. "It's only been three months."

"So?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I should visit you more often."

She wanted to joke around and ask him if he's found anyone else, but it hurt too much. Instead she walked closer to him and kissed him.

"Toph..." after they pulled away. "Stop it's not right."

"Hey you started it. You're the one who kissed me in the hallway."

He embraced her and sniffed her hair in content. He really did miss her--everything about her. "I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to--my emotions got the better of me."

"You should've let your emotions get the better of you when I got married to him," she said sadly, restraining herself from crying. "I couldn't believe you let me..."

"We can never be...and to keep you for myself for the rest of our lives would've been wrong."

"And this isn't?" she retaliated.

"That's why it's got to stop."

"That's why you haven't come to visit me," she accused him scornfully.

Aang decided to change the subject, "How is she?"

"The baby?"

"Yeah."

"She's fine."

"I'd bet. Just like her mom," Aang laughed, but then saw the look in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" Had she been lying to him?

"I don't know what to do...I don't know how long I can hide..."

"What are you talking about Toph?" he asked concerned, and a hint of urgency.

"She's an airbender, Twinkle Toes."

xxxxx

A/N: Am I evil? My friend did mention most of my fics were sad...Now please review. :)


	23. Lost Innocence

Title: Lost Innocence

Summary: Who knew the Avatar was capable of such a thing?

Warnings: Well it's kinda dark. I'd rate it a low M or a very high T. Please do not read if you don't like angst or dark things. Especially if you don't like dark!Aang. I personally like dark!Aang.

Author's Note: My attempt at action. This is for The Mental Teen. I hope you like it! I tried just action--with no dark stuff, but it came out like this.

xxxoxxx

The boy's eyes glowed with anger. He was going to pay. He swung his staff, summoning the air surrounding him and aimed it toward his opponent.

"Fool. Don't you know that the wind helps fire spread?" the man said darkly. The boy didn't care, he was going to finish him off, even if it was the last thing he did. He charged toward his enemy and called the flames surrounding the man to him. He gathered them in his hands and fired the ball to his nemesis. The ball of flames whirled foreward, only to be halted by its target.

However the Avatar had already summoned water he got from her pouch and turned it into an icicle, throwing it to the Fire Lord. The man was ready to block the attack but didn't expect the ground beneath him to move, the floor dragged the soverign of the Fire Nation toward the sharp ice crystal.

It pierced his flesh, blood spilling from the wound.

"I didn't know he could bleed," a male teenager commented. The man on the floor was furious and became shocked to realize the woman next to the person who had spoken, did nothing but agree. He mumbled something about good-for-nothings and attempted to rise again. Although before he could move an inch, he felt a hand grip his throat--blocking some of the air he was inhaling.

"Maybe I should give you a scar that matches that of your son's," the attacker is none other than the Avatar. The Fire Lord smirked, challenging the once innocent boy--daring him to do so. Before the Avatar could respond he was sent flying off to the wall. The Fire Lord rose, clutching his wounded chest. He sent his children glares of hatred.

"Pitful. Zuko you were always a coward, but you Azula?!" he roared. He looked into her eyes to be met with a cold stare.

"You were willing to sacrifice me," she answered resentfully. After all she had done for him, in his name--her father willingly wanted to sacrifice her to Agni for more power. She would've complied, anything for the Fire Lord after all--but the princess soon realized her father could care less about her. When she was no longer needed, he would've disposed of her.

The Avatar is soon on his feet once more. He walked toward the bastard, responsible for so much pain, confidently. He wiped the blood from his face with free hand and looked into the eyes of the murderer. The Avatar felt like he was in abyss of despair. However for the sake of his friends, he would not allow that to consume and distract him from the mission he was given. He charged toward the bleeding man, flames once again gathering around him.

The soverign started to feel ill, his vision blurred. He looked at the ground seeing double and looked up to his the Avatar standing in front of him. The bald monk grabbed something from behind him and soon the Fire Lord realized that a dagger had imbedded itself in his chest.

"How befitting. You're going to die by her element," the grey-eyed boy told him. "Slow and _painful_."

Ozai realized that the reason he suddenly became ill was because of the water inside his body.

The boy was bending the water in his body. The dagger wouldn't kill him, he really would die a slow and painful death.

"Aang no! Stop!" Sokka yelled as he ran, along with Toph, entering the throne room. However his pleas fell on deaf ears. Azula and Zuko were shocked at the Avatar's actions. They didn't recognize him to be the sweet boy they knew, who avoided conflict.

"Twinkle Toes she wouldn't want this! She would never want you to do this!" Toph yelled. Aang on the other hand, ignored their cries. His friends soon ran to him, trying to stop him from crossing the line, but the Fire Lord soon fell on the floor with a loud thud. Aang looked at the dead man lying in front of him and his eyes began to water with realization and sadness. He fell to his knees and looked at his bloodied hands.

He cried in anguish, "Katara...what have I done?!"

xxxoxxx

A/N: Ugh. I suck at action. Well anyways Ozai killed Katara and Aang exacted his revenge. Where'd he get the dagger? I don't know, he got it from Mai when she dropped one. I hope this wasn't too bad The Mental Teen!

Please review.


	24. Girl Fight

**Title: **Girl Fight

**Summary:** Azula and Sokka were forced to marry one another, so the reception was bound to be interesting.

**Notes and warnings:** Hey do you remember my chapter from earlier: _Unexpected Guest_? Well this is like a prequel to it. I had planned to expand that story, but just in case I never do, I wanted to post this. It takes right after Sokka and Azula's wedding at the reception. Please be warned that there is one profanity word in this and a fight.

xxxxxxxx

After the ceremony, Azula and Sokka parted ways and conversed with their side of the family and friends. Fire Lord Iroh frowned, it was not good that right after getting married the two of them would part ways so hastily and so eagerly.

"Princess Azula you really should _try_ to get along with him," Ty Lee giggled. "I mean what's not to like about him?"

"You hardly know him Ty Lee," Azula retorted. "I don't think you should be telling me that I don't even know him."

"Forgive me Princess," Ty Lee said, her tone changing to a submissive one.

"Ty Lee maybe you should take Azula's place tonight," Mai said boldly. "Or maybe every night."

"Everyday even," Azula but in.

"I couldn't do that to Azula. Mai I can't believe you'd even suggest that I become his mistress," Ty Lee answered, resiliently as if a second ago didn't happen. It was very much like her.

"That's not what I meant," Mai said to the acrobat.

"Well if she can't take my place, then she could at least be his mistress, I could care less. I need him to go away." Azula's friends knew she meant every word of it. They tried to ease her, saying that at least she was marrying a good man and not like some pompous nobleman who'd use her as a trophy wife and child bearer.

She just replied that if she was to be married to a slob like that, she'd not only castrate him but burn him slowly to a crisp. Everyone knew she was quite capable of the task, she could take of herself.

The newly wed princess averted herself away from her friends and soon found herself at the gardens. She heard someone steadily walk up to her from behind. Without further ado, the person spoke.

"He's too good for you," she told the royal harshly. Azula laughed, unbelievably she knew that voice. The princess finally turned around and looked at the woman with superiority.

"Oh is that so?" Azula met the Earth Kingdom girl's eyes with her own glare. "I believe you are wrong. I am too good for him. To think he's going to be granted prince consort of the Fire Nation. Actually he's the lucky one."

The woman shook her head in disgust. "Do you really believe he's lucky? He's unfortunate to be married to you and your family. It's saddening that he's going to be tainted by you and your kind." She walked toward the Fire Princess, wanting to wring her neck—prying the life out of her.

"You're just _jealous _because he can't be with _you_. You hate the fact that he's married to someone like me—-to the very person who almost killed you. You hate the fact that from now on, I'm the only woman he's going to be with," Azula reveled in the woman's apparent pain in her eyes. "Isn't that right?"

The next thing the spoiled princess knew, her cheeks were stinging and her head had turned involuntarily. Azula turned her head back swiftly at the woman and reached for her hair, she gathered the heat around her, determined to incinerate the bitch.

Before anymore harm could be done, the ladies were pulled away from each other. They fought against the people who was holding them back, surprisingly Azula was acting the least "lady-like" of the two. "Get off me! Let me go!" she yelled at her uncle and brother.

Meanwhile Sokka and Katara tried to hold off their friend.

"Suki!" Sokka grabbed her by the arm, "What are you doing?"

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_ Zuko hissed at his little sister. "Are you trying to cause more trouble for us?" They were already in deep trouble, thus the reason why a marriage of convenience was needed, but now to have the bride attempt to attack a friend of the groom, who was an Earth Kingdom native, was the least they needed right now.

"She had the audacity to slap me!" Azula retorted angrily. She was so angry she could hit her brother in place of the warrior. Fire Lord Iroh looked at her with understanding eyes and yet was able to look disapprovingly at her all at once.

Suki looked at Sokka and bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I got carried away." The two walked away from the crowd and into the shadows of the palace's pillars, where no one would hear them. Suki embraced Sokka and apologized again. "I can't stand this... I had no right. She's your wife."

"Who invited her anyway?" Azula bit harshly, asking her family.

"Your husband did," Zuko answered.

"What a fool. You don't invite your _lover_ to your wedding."

"It was to be polite," Iroh interrupted lightly. "He didn't think that she'd come."

Azula looked into the direction of her new husband and the woman he loved—the woman he wanted to marry in her stead. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he embraced the warrior and brushed her hair, trying to ease her.

Would anyone ever do that for her?

xxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Before YOUTUBE had to get rid of the Avatar fanvids, there was one vid by MsJimmy called: Girl Fight. I loved the idea of it, and always imagined how it would be like if Suki and Azula were to fight over Sokka. This was the outcome of my daydreaming.

Please review!


	25. Katara and Men

Title: Katara and Men

Summary: Katara has a way with men doesn't she?

Notes: Post Season Two Finale. Katara's POV.

xxx

I seem to have horrible luck with men. It's like I've done something to anger the gods, so they are punishing me. It's not enough I'm helping the Avatar. It's not enough that I'm using my waterbending to help the Avatar, who's helping everyone else. It's not enough that I'm a patient daughter and sister to my father and brother.

Jet. He was charming and yet he deceived me; I was fool. So childish. Yes he lost his family because of the war but there is no excuse for trying to annihilate an entire village of innocent--even if it was to kill Fire Nation soldiers---people. Wen I finally see him again, I doubt him. I knew I had good reason--valid reason to. However that time I was wrong. He redeemed himself, he really was changing for the better but then I lose him. It wasn't fair, he took his second chance hadn't he? He proved himself didn't he?

Zuko. Jerk. He is just like his father and Princess Azula. That entire family---save Zuko's uncle---is twisted. Absolutely cruel and cold hearted. To think I felt sorry for him. I was a fool, buying into his story about his mother. No matter what, he's still a royal member of the Fire Nation. I was fool. Idiot! Though somewhere in my heart I felt he told me the truth. For that small moment in time, I saw a different side of him that I could grow to like. I saw a softer and maybe even kinder side of him that I knew he got from his uncle, or maybe his mother. I really believed that we could be friends. I was wrong and foolish.

Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.

I'm always finding myself burnt.

And this _won't_ happen again. I won't allow it. I can't allow it. This is war and I can't afford to be a trusting fool.

xxxx

A/N: This was inspired by Mike and Bryan's interview at ASN and they mentioned Katara's not going to be too trusting next season. Also, I don't know if the gaang knows that Azula is Zuko's sister since it's never said directly, since Iroh called his neice by her title when talking to the gaang in BSS.


	26. Insight: Azula

Title: Insight: Azula

Summary: A look into why Azula drives herself to perfection.

xxxxx

The women of the royal family of the Fire Nation were unfortunate ones. They were expected to be submissive, patient, quiet, and birth a healthy and strong son. They weren't supposed to be strong, they weren't supposed to be out commanding armies and going out to battles; but to stay home and await for their husband and son to return home. It sickened me.

I was not born that way. I did not want to be molded that way, and so I fought against it, by proving to my father I was worthy, despite being second born and a daughter. I craved the attention of my father, like any other little child. I trained myself to be perfect, so I could not be chastised for anything that was done wrong. I wanted him to pleased with me.

There were arranged marriages set up for me and I fought even harder. I had to prove my worth--that I wasn't just some _girl_ that was good for nothing except bear children. He told me that I needed to better--that I had potential, therefore should use it. I could do no less than what he excepted or wanted. He sometimes expected more. I always delivered, because his punishments would undoubtably be delivered if I failed. I couldn't be weak. I had to be _more_ than a woman.

I idolized my grandmother for being the only woman in my life who was a female that was strong. I wanted to be like her, but my father wasn't too pleased since Illa favored my uncle. So I became more like my father and then some. I've captured my uncle, I've played my brother into siding with me, I've conquered Ba Sing Se, and I've suceeded in killing the Avatar.

And yet, I am still bind to an accursed arranged marriage.

xxxxx

A/N: I read the interview at ASN about the Fire Nation Royal family and it made me sad that they planned Azula to have an arranged marriage but changed so I had to add it here, despite that my point was Azula trying to be like Illa--who in my opinion Azulon held in high respects to allow his first-born son and intended heir be named after his mother--and seen more than just a worthless daughter, but someone strong.


	27. Humiliated

Title: Humiliated

Summary: What happened after Sokka comforted Suki at his wedding with Azula?

Notes: Please read the chapter Girl Fight because this is a continuation of it. Nothing too bad, I'd say the rating is T.

xxxxx

Sokka walked back to Azula reluctantly and asked politely and dutifully, as a husband should, "Are you all right?"

Azula glared at him and retaliated, knowing no one but their family members were present, "I couldn't give a damn about you and your problems with other women. But don't you dare show affections for another woman in my presence or in any one else's!" With that she shoved passed him purposely, and left.

Sokka looked to Iroh for an explanation and the Fire Lord told him, "You humiliated her in front of others by comforting and asking Suki how she was first, than your wife."

"And Azula despises being humiliated," Zuko finished, recalling the time when she and their father lost against the Avatar and his friends.

Sokka sighed in aggravation and walked after the fuming princess. He caught her in the privacy of a corridor leading to a stairway. He absentmindedly caught her by the wrist and faced her. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent to embarrass you."

She slapped his hand away, "I could care less about what you intended or did not intended. It's what happened—it's what the people saw. The very hour of our marriage and I'm already going to be the gossip of the nation because of my unfaithful _husband._ Dare dishonor me and I promise you peasant, you will pay—and believe me, it won't be death and it won't be quick and painless."

"I give you my word I will not; and I swear I hadn't meant for you to lose face---"

"I'm sure," she spat. "I'm sure you didn't mean a lot of things; I'm sure you hadn't meant to help the Avatar kill my father, just stop him from world domination." Had Sokka just imagined Azula looking hurt for one second? No, it couldn't be.

"Well I'm sure _you_ hadn't meant to almost kill Suki, just injure her to get Appa am I right?" he bit back bitterly.

"Just be thankful I _almost_ killed her instead of actually killing her. You should know that I could've since she was so helpless." She walked away without looking back.

"Look I gave you my word!" he yelled at her, trying to hold back his anger about her comment of Suki. He was holding everything he had to not strangle her.

"And you better keep that word, or I'll be forced to castrate you. "

xxxxx

A/N: Please review.


	28. Punishment

Title: Punishment

Summary: Zuko and Katara are married, but they haven't exactly reached their happily ever after.

A/N: Another attempt at Zutara. If you've read my fic: "Heaven, Earth, and Hell" then this is what Zuko and Katara are going through. I don't know if I'll be able to add it to the fic--but I felt that it had to be told so voila.

xxxxx

Zuko woke up to an empty bed to find his wife nearby, kneeling on the floor with lit candles. She was praying again. Zuko gazed at her form sadly and slowly got up from bed. He walked to her and joined her in prayer.

Lately this seemed to be the routine, day and night.

Later that night, after praying once again Zuko found his wife crying. He gathered her in his arms, trying to calm her. "Try to be happy," he said quietly, knowing nothing he said could cheer her up. "It's almost our anniversary. Try not to think about it."

"I don't know what to do anymore Zuko," she clung to him. "We've tried everything and anything."

"Maybe it's just too soon for us. I'm sure we'll be able to, when we are deemed ready."

"I've asked the spirits to grant me this, I ask why they do not grant me this and I receive no answer." Katara had prayed to the moon, then resulted to praying to Agni as well; then that soon led to praying to the earth and wind spirits. She would beg the earth--for Mother Nature to grant her a child, if not for her, for her husband and his country. However her prayers have fallen on deaf ears. "They're punishing me..."

Zuko stroked her hair ruefully, "Don't say that."

"But they are. Yue has given me no answers and I must've done something wrong..."

"Never," he insisted. "They're not punishing you. How can they punish someone so kind?"

"I'm horrible...I haven't been able to give an heir--the Fire Nation is so disappointed in me. I've failed to produce an heir that will one day succeed you." Katara, as the wife of the heir to the throne, had been given the duty to make sure Zuko had an heir. True, he was yet to be Fire Lord because Iroh was still in great health, but no one lived forever. Nothing much was expected of her, just bear a child for her husband so that the bloodline would not be lost.

"Oh come on. Hope isn't lost," Zuko caressed her cheek. "Azula is heir presumptive. I'm sure she will marry and provide an heir."

_Dear gods, Azula's child ascending the throne..._

"I'm sorry," Katara wept. "I've angered the gods and you've been caught--"

"Stop. They're not punishing you." He was the one who aided in killing his father, right? Disrespecting ones parent is always a sin. "They're punishing me."


	29. Secret Society

**Title:** Secret Society

**Summary:** It's been such a long time since the society gathered, it took a hundred years for the Avatar to reappear, and the war that the Fire Nation started still waged on.

**Notes/Warnings:** AU-ish. The main plot is still in tact—so there is still a Hundred Year War, Aang did disappear, and he met his friends the same way he did in the show, and he's still the last airbender.

**Author's Notes:** In TV Tome there was a discussion/speculation from one person about a secret society and that there were nine members and the leader could bend all four elements. This was my input about it _before_ we found out that the secret society was the one in "The Desert."

**Disclaimer: **It's been awhile, but I still don't own Avatar.

* * *

_There is a secret society that is made of up nine members. The leader can bend all four elements, there was at least one representative from each of the bending nations, and there are those who cannot bend at all but is an expert at other things that don't include bending. _

"A secret society?" Katara asked as she recalled what Guru Pathik told them. She and the gang were on their way to the cave where they would know the rest of the man's story.

"Apparently," Sokka rubbed his chin. "And the leader can bend all of the elements."

"Well then, it's obvious who the leader is," Toph stated. "The Avatar."

"Yeah..." Aang was still confused about all this.

They reached the place where they were told to go. They entered the cave and found an elaborate hiding place. There were inscriptions on the walls and even some pictures. It was very beautiful, similar to the cave of Omashu—though it was more organized.

"Whoa," the three of them breathed. Toph stayed quiet.

_When the nine members of the order are reunited here, the circle will be complete. _

"Reunited?" Toph asked. "As in united again?"

"Looks like the Avatar isn't the only one who gets reincarnated," Sokka concluded.

"So is this circle supposed to help us defeat our enemies?" Toph asked.

"Yeah it looks that way," Katara answered as she read the rest on the wall. She read aloud that the members of the circle was destined to battle anyone who dared disrupt the balance of the world. Sokka stated that that was what the Avatar for.

"The other eight are suppose to help him just in case. It says there was a great battle once and the Avatar was not enough—he almost died, failing. The gods decided that he needed help and so the order formed. They would all be reincarnated as long as the was Avatar reincarnated. If the Avatar were to die in the Avatar State, the order would cease to exist and the world would be doomed." Katara looked at her companions. It was a handful knowing all this in one day.

"So the order has to protect the Avatar," Sokka looked at Aang. "Don't worry buddy, we're here too."

"But who are the eight people who are members of the order?" Toph asked. "Do we have to look for them too?"

"I guess," Aang sighed. They couldn't really afford anymore delays.

xxxxx

"Hurry up Uncle!" Zuko ran toward a hill and a blast hit from behind him, opening the hill. He jumped in with Uncle Iroh and were very surprised to see what they saw.

Soon afterward, they were followed by their pursuers.

xxxxx

"Zuko!" Katara growled, preparing to fight, when three others dropped by.

"Well this is quite a treat, isn't girls?" Azula chuckled as she eyed the Avatar and her relatives. Mai and Ty Lee nodded as they prepared to fight the others.

Just then the floor and walls of the cave started to glow in recognition.

The circle was complete at last.

* * *

A/N: There's one problem though! Heehee. Four of those people were considered enemies of the Avatar. 

Please review.


	30. Family Traits

Author: Forlorn Maiden

Summary: They may not act like family, but no one can deny their ties to one another.

Author's Notes: (Post the war.) Everyone wonders how Azula and Zuko could be related. What are the connections of the Fire Nation Royal family, besides blood? I'm a bad girl, I shouldn't even be writing fics right now. TT.TT

Disclaimer: I don't know when I did the last disclaimer, but you can never be too careful, right?

* * *

Azula claimed to hate our family; that she couldn't believe she was related to us. I couldn't believe it either because she was nothing like mother, uncle, or me. She was a demon. Though as I carefully analyzed it, I slowly realized little things. I guess I wasn't the only one though because one night during dinner, after Azula made a comment about how she couldn't believe she was related to me and uncle; how she hated it, it was pointed out:

"But you're more like them than you realize," the male peasant said.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed as she drank her tea.

"Well from the painting I saw of your mother, you look like her; you and your dad are manipulative; you and Angry-Boy over there are stubborn, prideful, wanted daddy's love--" (this boy didn't know when to shut up did he?) "---loves the Fire Nation; and of course, lastly you love tea like your uncle does."

Azula placed her tea on the table, and I couldn't help but wonder if what the water boy said, got to her. She showed no signs of that however; and everyone stayed still. Who knew silence could be so loud?

After a while longer, Azula---probably controlling her urge to punch him--finished, "Hmph."

* * *

Author's Notes: I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. If not for you, I wouldn't be inspired to write/update. Also, thanks a billion for the reviews--if not for you I wouldn't have so many. I never imagined I would get to the hundreds. _Thank you so so so much! I really appreciate it! _

So how was the chapter?


	31. Empty

**Title:** Empty

**Summary: **Sokka's thoughts after the war.

**Warnings:** None really. There's a hint of Kataang and a Sokka/Toph relationship that you can take anyway you want to. Mentions of death.

* * *

The war that started a hundred years ago had finally ended. With great prices to pay.

My sister died before the battle with Ozai.

Aang, poor little guy, died after defeating him.

As they were laid to rest, I wondered what their last thoughts were? I wondered why did it have to be them? Why couldn't I have gone in my sister's place? I failed to protect her, like I failed to protect Yue. I'm cursed—unworthy. I failed to keep my word to my father. I wondered if they were happy though, Aang was with Katara and Katara was with our mother.

I wondered what Aang's last thoughts were as he died? Did he choose to do so, thinking of Katara? Thinking that life wasn't worth living without her? Did he decide to follow her?

Toph seemed to be angry at both of them. Aang and Katara were part of the family that happily welcomed her after she left her first one, because they treated her like some fragile girl that she wasn't and couldn't be. I guessed she was furious that they left us.

"I guess I should go back home," she said. "There's nothing left."

"I'm still here," I told her.

"You have Suki," she replied. "I'd just be in the way."

"No you wouldn't! We're still family, even if it's smaller."

I guessed Appa was hurting even more than Toph, Momo, and me. He was with Aang from the very beginning after all.

The Fire Nation was handed over to Iroh, the next Fire Lord. No one knew who would be given the throne after him though. Zuko betrayed him to help his father; and giving Azula the throne would also be insane to do. The princess had a lot of work to do. The girl had been brainwashed all her life and now her family had to spend a great deal of time reversing it. The girl was crazy, but I hoped her mother could help. As for the angry-boy, he had his knife-throwing girlfriend at his side, and he seemed to be okay. I hated that deep down, I resented them—the two Fire siblings were _alive_ when they've caused nothing but pain; while the two people whom I've loved and who helped people were dead. However I guess the royal family had their own issues to deal with, _mental_ issues.

I wondered what the world would be like without the Avatar, since Aang was the last one. We looked and after awhile we knew he was the last one—after all there were no more Air Nomads—therefore the cycle couldn't continue. There were only three elements in the world now, and that didn't qualify to have the Avatar reborn.

The world was different.

There was peace, but it felt lacking--so _empty._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still working on my tribute to Jet, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to post it. 

Well I've doing a lot of Fire Nation things--cuz of the upcoming third season and I love them--but I decided to take a small break from that. Hope you enjoyed this, and please review.


	32. Et Tu Brute?

Title: Et Tu Brute?

Summary: You'll just have to read it. Come on! It's only 56 words.

Warnings: That would spoil things...

* * *

"You've had a change of heart?! You're going to choose them---_him?!" _Ozai demanded of his child. 

"Yes Father."

"You dare defy me!?"

"I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Azula! Azula!"

"Peasant, you seek my daughter?"

"What have you done to Azula?"

"I did what was needed," Ozai answered. He showed the warrior the severed head of his beloved.

* * *

Notes: I hope Origami Flowers; Kaibasgirlx; and Enelya Elendil and anyone else who loves Azula don't kill me for this. XD 

Please review! I'd like to know your thoughts--if I'm doing something wrong, tell me! If you like it, tell me! If you don't, tell me. XD (Seriously though.) Oh and the reason why I'm doing so much of Azula is because of a debate going on in Distant Horizon forums; and season 3 is Fire (and I'm scared Azula's gonna die). The title of this chapter is from a quote in Shakespeare's play Ceasar because I couldn't think of a title for this chapter and I thought that quote kinda fit.


	33. Reunited

Title: Reunited

A/N: A tribute to Jet--since I found out he really _did_ die, my hopes of him returning were dashed away. Hints of Smellershot.

xxxx

He tells Smellerbee to cheer up and gives her the best cocky smile he can afford. "I'll be fine."

"How can you be fine?" she cries, explaining that not even Katara could heal him so how could he possibly recover from his internal wounds? He looks to Longshot and they exchange silent words with one another. Jet knows he wouldn't have to worry about those two, because they have each other. He doesn't know if what he did was right. All he wanted to do was set things right. He guesses that he should've just let it go--after all, what harm was Li and his uncle committing? However, he couldn't. The pain of his parents, due to the Fire Nation, was and still is too great.

Was it worth it? Trying to expose Li and Mushi only to be brainwashed?

No.

Had he made the right the decision to renew himself? Was it all worth it? It got him nowhere right? Was he better off not allowing Katara's words to sink in and make him change for the better?

He says a few more words to his friends, before closing his eyes to rest.

The next thing he sees is his mother and father greeting him with a warm smile.

xxx

A/N: Short I know. Please review. Oh and you know what was really weird? I was just getting into Jet/Mai and then I see Maiko, and then they say Jet really died--so it's like the world telling me it was never meant to be! LoL just kidding. I like crack pairings.


	34. Favor

Title: Favor

Summary: Aang and a childhood friend of his, talk about Aang's girlfriend.

Characters: Aang, and let's see if you can guess who the other one is.

Warnings: Unrequited love

Word Count: 100 (OMG! I can't believe it either!)

Notes: It's August 25th, a year since I posted the first chapter--so it means I 've been working on this for a year! XD

* * *

"What do you see in her Aangy? She's so strange," the young lady huffed as she swung her feet back and forth, where she and the Avatar sat next to each other on a tree branch. 

"Maybe that's what I like about her," he smiled warmly at her. She had grown into quite a pretty young woman, with long hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She taught me a lot things you know? I mean if you got to know her, I'm sure you'd like her too."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"I could never like someone who has your heart that wasn't me."

* * *

A/N: You get a cookie if you guessed Koko! For some reason I still haven't found an idea for Meng/Aang. XD And yeah I need to make at least one drabble where Koko _does_ accept someone else with Aang, happily. 

And who's Aang with? Whoever you want.


	35. Jealousy

Title: Jealousy

Summary: Aang likes Toph, but he can't stand her courters anymore.

Notes: (Why does it space when I don't want it to? Does anyone know how to fix that?) For **Kaibasgirlx** because a conversation we had, finally inspired me to finish this. There's Taang in this by the way.

* * *

Aang wondered if Toph did the things she did, to torture him. The way she would smile at him, the way she would lean in toward him and giggle then suddenly pull away just as he would seal the deal. She would let her hair fall down and he reach out to touch those soft locks of hers, only to have Toph suddenly gather her hair and place it back in her usual bun. Sometimes he just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless--but he knew if he did do that, especially out in the public of the others, he would be sore all over by being crushed by a boulder or bruised from her punches. 

It was worst when '_men_' would flirt with her and she would flirt back. He tried giving her a taste of her medicine with Koko and Meng but it never worked, and Aang found himself stuck with the girls longer than he wished.

_"It's not fair! You shouldn't be flirting like that, we're here to help the world!"_ he told her once. She then told him she wasn't flirting--that she was only being nice.

_"Besides Twinkle Toes I don't know how to flirt," _she added as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was locked up from the world, and her parents were overprotective of her. It's not like her mother taught her how to get a man to court her.

_"What you do! That's flirting!" _It would go on and on, sometimes Katara and Sokka would have to intervene--physically and verbally--to stop them from saying something they'd later regret, or from fighting one on one until their surroundings were nothing but rubble.

One time Aang just couldn't take it anymore, and he did something very unlike him--to the dismay of his friends, or at least the girls. Sokka though seemed to be trying everything in his power to look serious but was failing.

"I can't believe you! What's wrong with you?!" Toph yelled, chastising her former student.

"I didn't do anything!" he replied back with the same tone.

"You set his pants on fire!" she reminded him not too nicely. Apparently Aang allowed his jealousy to get the better of him and used his firebending on the boy who had been trying to court Toph.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to!" Aang exclaimed defensively, and then muttered, "At least it wasn't his _hair._"

Sokka broke down in laughter (and later that night, he and Aang would be talking amongst themselves, laughing about the situation), while Toph glared. "Oh now you're doing this because of his hair? Are you jealous that he has hair?! You'd have hair too if you didn't shave it!"

"I'm not jealous of his hair! Why? Do _you_ like his hair?!" The next thing Aang knew he was being hit upside the head.

"Idiot! I can't see his hair!" she exhaled and walked out of their room, informing Katara she needed the fresh air to get away from the mad airbender.

"I am not mad!" Aang yelled after her. Katara gave him a stern look.

"Well it's not sane to burn pants, Aang."

However the Avatar didn't hear her because he followed after the Blind Bandit. "Hey Toph! This isn't over!"

Katara shook her head in exasperation, "I'm never going to fall in love."

"Huh?" Sokka jerked his head up to look at his sister, silently asking what she meant.

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't see it!"

* * *

"Hey!!" 

"Leave me alone Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled back, walking away faster.

The airbender ran after her, catching up. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, so he was facing her. "Toph--"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"I don't like it when you flirt with other guys okay?"

"Ohhh then should I flirt with other girls to make you happy, Aang?" she asked angrily.

"No! I don't like you flirting at all!"

"Why the hell do you care if I flirt with other guys?" she demanded. Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he was the Avatar, he had no power over her and what she did.

"Because I like you!" Aang slipped out, covering his mouth as soon as he realized what he revealed.

"Well what's the problem?! I like you too!"

"W-wha...? You like me? Like-_like_ me?"

"Duh!!" All the things she did was to get him to admit first; to test if he had gut! The next thing Toph knew, she felt someone's lips on hers. Aang was finally kissing her.

He pulled away and grinned at her, "So you like me huh?"

"So? You like me too."

"Then what was with the flirting?! Was this some kind of game Toph?"

"Well why did you make your move Twinkle Toes?!" she retorted. "Are you some kind of wuss? I mean I need a _man_ not a _boy._"

"I'm no longer a 'boy' Toph," he answered coolly.

"Is that so? Well you could've fooled me--" she was surprised to be cut off so suddenly, but she soon relaxed and returned his kiss.

* * *

A/N: A review would be nice. 


	36. Mother

Title: Mother

Summary: A look into what Azula thought of Ursa

Notes: I've been reading things on the internet, and there are a few that have brought up some good points about Ursa--and how she may not have been the loving mother, that we all knew she was to Zuko. (If you are interested in more of this, just ask.) In addition, I'm very angry. This was written in only a few minutes.

* * *

I hated her, she sickened me. They say that mothers have a special place for their daughters in their hearts, but it wasn't so with mine. She doted on my failure of a bother--she loved him and praised him despite that he could never do anything right. What was so special about Zuzu anyway? He was firstborn and yet he had no skills to be a leader; he was male and yet he was a coward; he was weak and yet Mother and Uncle saw him, more than they saw me. 

I despise it when I am compared to her--why would I want to be like her anyway? She was nothing but a feeble nobleman who left her family, for who knows what reason. It was always about Zuzu--while she did nothing but reprimand me. What was wrong with her? I did everything and more, that was expected of me from my father--and yet she looked at me as if I was the most vile creature on the planet. She looked at me, as if I wasn't her daughter.

That's fine, because she is _not_ my mother.

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	37. Sharing

**Title: **Sharing

**Summary: **(Sequel to the chapter: Jealousy) Toph questions Aang on something he said to her long ago.

**Notes: **Never thought I would write a sequel for Jealousy. Anyway while I was writing this, I couldn't help but think of my friend Enelya Elendil (Enelya Elendil, if you're curious as to why, just ask, and I'll say. Hehee.) So this is for her!

* * *

"Hey Twinkle Toes...?" she began. The Blind Bandit and Avatar were sitting against a tree, enjoying the time they found to be together while their friends were doing something else, elsewhere.

"Yeah?" Aang answered.

"You don't like me flirting with anybody right?"

"Yeah...what about it...?"

"What happened to, 'As a matter of fact I'm happy to share anything I have,' thing you told me a long time ago?"

Aang sighed, he never thought that the things he said would come back to bite him--that only happened to Sokka. He suddenly perked up and answered, "Well you're not really one of my _things_ you know?"

"Neither is Appa or Momo--or Sokka and Katara, but you're happy to share them."

"That's different..."

"I mean I know Appa's different...but even him, you allow to an extent..."

Aang shook his head, "You act like I'm holding you prisoner Toph..."

"Of course not Twinkle Toes!" she laughed. "I'm just wondering..."

More like toying, Aang thought. "You know it's different with you, Toph."

"Because you like me."

"Yeah. Because I like-_like_ you, more than anyone else."

"Well if that's so, then it has to go both ways."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever we go to Kyoshi Island, don't go displaying yourself to Koko and her friends--"

"But we're not even--"

"And when we go to Aunt Wu's village, don't give Meng the wrong ideas..."

"I haven't--"

"And when we go to the Fire Nation--"

"Okay! I got it. There are just some things you can't share--that neither of us are willing to."

"Excuse me Aang? Maybe for you, but _I_ never share. You know, being an only child from a wealthy family does that to you." She laughed again, jokingly.

* * *

_"As a matter of fact I'm happy to share anything I have," _--Aang, Bitter Work

Please review!


	38. Despair

Title: Despair

Summary: Post-The Headband. Slight Taang.

* * *

"You taught them how to be free," she said with a smile. _Like you taught me. _Aang always made the impossible possible; he was the one who allowed her to think she didn't have to stay at her family's estate her entire life--he was showing her the world. He gave her freedom and hope--and yet a new feeling consumed her heart, a feeling that she felt very strongly while Twinkle Toes and Katara were dancing.

Toph wasn't stupid, she knew that Aang liked Katara, so why did she feel this way?

Why had--for that one moment in time--her heart been enslaved by despair?

* * *

A/N: Short I know. 


	39. Hurt

**Title: **Hurt  
**Summary: **Jin's thoughts about what happened in "Going Home Again."  
**Notes: **If you haven't read the Avatar magazine that came out last month (Enter the Fire Nation) then you might be confused. Also I love Jin and I like the Jin/Zuko pairing (but I also like Maiko) and I feel bad that I was unable to do a Jinko drabble, in addition seeing that she may not appear again after The Awakening, I feel sad so is my tribute of sorts to her.

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did that night. Taking the ice from his friend, knowing that I wouldn't succeeded in impaling the fish on top of Lee's head, and throwing it. I could've hurt him, I realized too lately, after I had thrown the icicle. I had liked Lee a lot, he was very sweet--and I thought he liked me too when he kissed me. I guess I was wrong.

I must admit I was shocked to see him there, that night. I had been told that he and his uncle Mushi had moved in the upper ring---people who move up there usually forgot about where they came from, but I guess he was different. Though when I saw that girl with him, I couldn't help but notice how happy there were---our date was nice, but it was also very awkward. He seemed confortable with her.

I was hurt.

It hurt me when he ran off, it hurt me that he never said goodbye when he left, and it hurt that he told me that it had been complicated that night. I had tossed and turned that night, wondering what was "complicated" about things, and then I realized that it was because he was interested in someone else. He liked another girl.

And it was her. So I wanted to hurt him, the only way I could think of doing. It never dawned on me what that icicle could've done, but when I realized what could've happened if I had hit him, I didn't find myself satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: **Now boys are the least concerns of Jin, since the Fire Nation came in. That scene in the Awakening was very sad, especially with Hope and her mother crying. 


	40. Isn't it Wrong?

Title: Isn't it Wrong?  
Summary: Azula and Aang getting married is a bad idea, for another reason other than she's psychotic and she tried to kill him.  
Warnings: If you have to see "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" I advise you to leave now, since this does have spoilers for it. And believe me, the episode should be savored without spoilers.

* * *

"Azula marrying the Avatar?" 

"Yeah. What the hell has gotten into them?" Mai sighed, confused. "I guess the Avatar is a glutton for punishment.

"I have no idea, but this wedding cannot commence!" Zuko flamed.

"Why not...?" she asked him. "This sort of thing doesn't really bother you. So what? The Avatar is going to marry the woman who almost killed him, hunted him down all spring, and made his life hell. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"No!"

"Why? At least Azula will be off your back."

"Because the Avatar is the reincarnation of Avatar Roku!"

"So...?"

Zuko whispered into his beloved's ears and explain.

Mai looked at him, "Ew...I think..."

* * *

"Uncle are you really gonna allow this to happen?!" 

"Why not...? Azula's happy, isn't she? The Avatar will do her good. And since when did you take to your role of being the protective older brother?"

"...Azula doesn't know does she?"

"Of course not. She never was interested in that part of the family--how would she know?"

"Well I've got to tell her!"

"Zuko she's happy. Why would you spoil that?"

"Uncle! What's wrong with you? You're really gonna allow Azula do this? It's wrong!"

"No it's not. Aang isn't Roku," Iroh replied as he sipped his tea.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"What's going on here?" Azula questioned sharply at her bickering family.

* * *

A/N: In one episode two ships went down the drain...I think. And I like those two ships. But then again "The Awakening" killed a lot more. XD 


	41. Ever After

**Title:** Ever After  
**Summary:** Azulon and Ila's story, and how Azulon's greatness would've never been, if it weren't for her.  
**Notes:** I suck at changing point of views. And I decided to finally post this, considering I have neglected this drabble/oneshot series for far too long.

* * *

The first time Azulon laid his eyes on her, it was at some society party. She concealed herself within the crowd, trying not to draw attention to herself--which he had to admire since other noble young ladies threw themselves at him, hoping that they would be chosen to be his future wife, thus future Fire Lady. He met her again several times after that and conversed with her once or twice, but held little interest in her. There were other women who allured him--even if it was merely for pleasure.

A couple years later, and a few months after his search for the Avatar failed he met her again. A formal meeting between the two families and an agreement for her to be his betrothed. They're feelings rarely mattered, not that it _did_ matter for him because he had no feelings for another woman. As for her, she was just a woman--who had just been handed a luxurious life on a silver platter, what did she have to complain about? The Crowned Prince could care less about her, she was just someone who would bear him a son--an heir to the throne. Though he had noticed her beauty that day: her seductive golden eyes; pale skin due to lack of the sun; her painted and full lips; and her long, silky hair was undeniably alluring.

Ila was raised to be the perfect wife, the ideal woman. She was taught to hold her tongue--especially when it concerned the war, politics, and when men were talking. She was not to question authority or the ways of society. The noblewoman, no matter how hard her family and tutors tired, could not be cleansed of her somewhat rebellious ways. A mind was a terrible thing to waste and she refused to be a brainless twit that would submit to everything and anything her so-called husband commanded of her.

The wedding was a very elegant, and the bride left everyone speechless. Her usually long, black, beautiful hair was tied in intricate knots, and was ornamented with gold and red. Her face was painted, which brought out her golden eyes, and red lips. Her robes were silky and thick, but gracefully flowing behind her, as she met her groom at the steps of the alter. She was frightened, although she didn't show it, because she hardly knew what kind of man he was and what kind of husband he would be.

After a week or so of the wedding, Azulon learned that Ila was definitely not the typical, submissive, quiet noble lady. She was sweet, sure, but she was also firm and strong. She was well educated and was very opinionated, yet open-minded. She held her ground, when her beliefs were marred.

Noble women hardly got involved in decisions concerning war, however, Ila demanded to know what decisions were being made. When something looked wrong, she would protest to her husband, in private, and voice her opinions.

"You can't go there, you would be running into a death trap," she commented with confidence. It was like she was taught in the ways of war. Her husband looked at her perplexed and she finally showed him, using the map and its figurines.

Azulon was thankful that she spoke to him in private about these matters, or it would've been very embarrassing to have one's wife outshinning a man in men's business—especially if this man was suppose to rule the kingdom one day.

He grew to love and respect her; and she him.

When she gave birth to their first child and son--the heir to the Fire Nation after him, he named the boy after her. He grew up bringing his parents pride and joy. They didn't feel the need to have a second child so soon. It would be years later when they would try again for another child. She had wanted a daughter but they received a son.

Years would pass by: Fire Lord Sozin would pass on giving the throne to his only son, Iroh would marry and have a son, Ozai would marry and have two children. Shortly afterwards, Ila passed on.

No one would ever know, nor would he tell anyone, but he would've never been anything if it weren't for her. Laying her to rest, was the saddest day of his life.

**

* * *

A/N: **The royal family of the Fire Nation has depressing histories, that I thought one generation deserved a happy romance. I mean we never heard of Sozin's wife--or at least Azulon's mother; we never hear of Iroh's wife, so I'm guessing they did not get along at all; and Ursa and Ozai? We all know that wasn't happy, at least not the ending. Ozai's a jerk after all.

(Jan 4, 2008)


	42. TBR Afterthoughts: Azula

**Title: **The Boiling Rock Afterthoughts: Azula  
**Summary:** Title's self-explanatory right?  
**Warnings: SPOILERS **for _The Boiling Rock_ parts one and two. Do not read if you haven't seen the episodes and/or don't want to be spoiled.

* * *

Everyone abandoned her. Her mother, her brother, and now her friends. She didn't even need to count her uncle.

There was no one except her father, and she knew that if they lost the war she would be all alone.

She never excepted her so-called friends to turn on her. Apparently the hard truth was she never had any friends all these years.

__

"I love Zuko more than I **fear **you."

"Come on! Let's get out of here."

Damn Zuko. Love had made Mai weak; and Ty Lee's love for Mai made her weak. It was a _big_ mistake setting Mai and Zuko up together.

This just proved her on getting close to people will always have a negative consequence; that showing another more vunerable side of her to others was a mistake that would be unavoidable, especially by her.

__

"You miscalculated."

To think she thought of them as friends. To think that she helped Mai and Zuko get together; and this is how she is repaid by the ungrateful bitch. To think that she had believed she had known them well enough to know they wouldn't cross her.

__

"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do."

She never wanted to see them again; she never wanted to think of them again. She wanted to erase their existance from her life forever.

So why did she spare their lives, instead of annihilating them?

* * *

**Edited:** Okay to those saying that Azula didn't kill Ty Lee and Mai is because of censorship, believe me, I thought that at first too. However someone pointed that Avatar has done some pretty extreme things for a cartoon show. Genocide is one of the big things. You gotta know that when the FN annihilated the Air Nomads, that means the children too (infants included). Also they didn't have to exactly show the two being killed off; just being hinted. Come now, they killed of Jet (17 yrs) and Yue (16 yrs); so why not Mai? It's not too far since she is 15, etc. Don't forget that Avatar also has husbands' banishing their wives; father's burning their son; and indirect suicide on Zhao's behalf. The show doesn't discriminate.

So if it was because of censorship, then okay, got it. But there's also that chance that it wasn't because of that.


	43. Confrontation

**Title:** Impasse  
**Author's Notes:** Meh...Avatar's not mine. By the way, did you guys hear that "meh" made it into a dictionary?  
**Summary:** Where a queen interrogates a prisoner for her king. Several years post the finale.  
**Warnings:** Crack!ship

* * *

"Where is he?!" she screamed at the aging man. "If you don't return him to me, I will have you executed!"

He grinned at her—this evil smirk. "I'll give you what you ask for Your Majesty, if you do the same for me."

She looked at him with terrified eyes. "And what is that?"

"Your husband's throne and kingdom."

"That is not mine to give," she answered angrily. "Nor would I ever give it to you if I had the power to do so."

"Then you damn him," he laughed at the pathetic girl. She was lovely, but he preferred her on the dirt—whence she came from. She was young and carefree, but he would rather see her writhing in agony.

"Long Feng," she bit out harshly. "Remember well that if any harm comes to the Earth King, I have nothing to lose afterwards---and then I will have no reservations of taking your life."

Long Feng looked up at the queen in defiance, "It would seem that we're at an impasse...Jin."

* * *

A/N: I've been a secret shipper of Jin and Kuei for a while now...but I guess secret's out eh? Hehee. Oh and if Jin's in her late teens and Kuei's in his mid-twenties---it's not so bad. It's just like June and Iroh, maybe even less of a gap.


End file.
